Recovery
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan gets hurt on a case and Garcia takes care of him. They are just best friends, however being in such close space together for the next six weeks is going to change that. Last two chapters are now up. M/G Thanks for all the reviews.
1. Coming Home

**Recovery  
Chapter 1  
Coming Home**

**AN: I don't own anything. Morgan gets injured and Garcia has to take care of him. They have been getting close lately after she dumped her boyfriend, but it wasn't Lynch. It was another guy she'd been with, for couple weeks, this is before Garcia got shot and she's not going to get shot. In this story Straus isn't going to be as much of a B****. Enjoy. **

The team had gone to Austin, Texas on a case three weeks earlier and they were just getting back. Garcia had come along this time and she was glad she had for the first time. They had gone to question the the latest victim; the Austin PD had left out a piece of information that had almost cost one of the Agents' their life.

The second detective in charge of the case had not informed them that the victim they were going to question had a brother or any family member for that matter. It wouldn't have mattered, however the brother had been their Unsub, and one of the cops had been family and left that part out. Hotch had sent JJ and Morgan to question the woman, but it had turned violent the moment that they had knocked on the door and showed their badges.

They had taken cover best they could, but the guy came out the door point the gun directly in JJ's face. Morgan had shoved the gun away trying to protect her from the psycho, before him and the guy went backwards over the railing of the house's front porch. It was good five foot drop to the ground. JJ had called for back up watching as Morgan wrestled the guy for the gun.

When the Austin PD along with the team minus Emily who'd stayed with Garcia showed up Morgan had the Unsub in cuffs with JJ's help and she was trying to assess the injuries that Morgan had. She knew he had few ribs had been broken when the Unsub had taken it upon him self to use the butt of his gun to connect with Morgan's side trying to get away, it hadn't worked though.

JJ had helped him put his shoulder back in place after the fall off the deck had dislocated it. She knew what it felt like to have dislocated shoulder, she'd played soccer back in the day and it had happened to her once. She was just glad that the guy was horrible shot, he'd only grazed her when he'd tried to shoot the gun again, she had moved off the deck and once Derek had him securely on the ground where he couldn't move she'd put the cuffs on since Derek couldn't move to get his cuffs, if he had the guy would be up again.

Hotch had been pissed and he was still fuming at what the Detective had done. He'd called the director when the case had wrapped up letting him know they wouldn't be coming back for couple days giving him the details of what had happened. The detective had been suspended for leaving out information, he'd been lucky to still have his job by the time the director had gotten done. If he'd just told them that their was a possibility that his brother in-law would be there, and that the man wasn't actually dead, Morgan wouldn't have gotten hurt, he would have been prepared for the guy.

Rossi looked over at Garcia she was sitting on one the couches on the plane while Morgan slept using her lap as a pillow. The doctor had given him some pain killers and she'd finally convinced him to take them. "You okay?" Rossi asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about him," Garcia said trying not to start crying again. She knew he was okay, but when she'd heard JJ's voice over the phone yelling for help that they were under attack she'd been terrified that Derek was dead. She'd heard gun shots ringing out before JJ had dropped the phone. Emily had taken her to the hospital and until she'd seen that he was okay she hadn't believed what the doctors had said.

"He's going to be okay, and with you taking care of him, he'll be back to work in few weeks," Emily said.

"I know, but I can't get the sound of his voice out of my head when Hotch called me to let us talk, he could barely breathe from the broken ribs, but he wanted to talk to me," Garcia said running the back of her hand over his cheek. He had few bruises on the side of his face, but she avoided them.

"He loves you, and he's stubborn as you are hardheaded," Hotch said coming from the small kitchen area, "he refused to put the oxygen mask on till he could talk to you, to let you know he was okay, Morgan knew that you'd heard JJ when she called," he said.

"I think that's what happens after three years of being so close to each other and best friends," Reid said.

"When we land I want you to take him home, we'll bring his truck over later, he can't be moving much till his shoulder and ribs are healed," Rossi said.

"Don't worry about work; I already talked to Straus and the director they both agreed that you can work from home, tomorrow one of us will bring the computers and other things you'll need over, we get the next week off, and he's on medical leave till he's healed, do not let him trick you, Penelope," Hotch said.

"I won't," she said with smile, "I guess those pills were strong."

"Strong my ass, aspirins would have helped more," Morgan said looking up at her, "I have been listening to you all talking," he added.

"Then you know if you try and show up at work before the doctor releases you, I will call your mother, Derek Morgan, and don't think I won't," Hotch said, Garcia had taught him that playing the mom card worked like a charm when Morgan refused to take time off if he got hurt or was sick.

"When I can properly tickle you baby girl, you are getting it," Derek said, "You told him the one thing I said never tell."

"Sorry, but we know you, hot stuff, you always try to push yourself, we have made sure that you actually heal completely this time," Garcia said, "Now close your eyes and go back to sleep, or I will find a way to punish you," she threatened with smile. The others laughed before trying to get some sleep themselves. The next six weeks was going to be long.

"You are going to bed now, hot stuff," Penelope ordered before guiding him towards the bedroom when they got to his house, Rossi, and Hotch had came with her in case she needed some help.

"I could get used to you ordering me around like this," Derek said before she glared at him, "Don't give me that look, I think I can still spank you," he teased.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to behave or I will find a way to make you behave, handsome," Pen said with smile.

"This isn't fair, I want…" she cut him off running her hand against his face, they'd been touching each other more lately and it was having and affect on him. He tried not to let her see the pain that he was in but she wasn't blind, "I'm fine," he said seeing her close to tears again, "You have to stop crying over me, I am alive, sure I got a busted shoulder and broken ribs, but I am alive," he said.

"I can see you're alive, Derek, but you know what it was like to hear JJ yelling for back up and that you two were under attack, that gun went off then the line went dead, I didn't know if you two were alive or not," Penelope said sitting down beside him.

"Why you think I made Hotch call you, I had to make sure you knew I was alive and that we were both okay, JJ's fine just few stitches from the bullet that grazed her," Morgan said.

"I hate it when you get hurt, but I'm going to be your nurse for the next six weeks so you better get used to me being around," Pen said before she looked into his eyes, she wanted to say so much more, but she'd just left Mark but she left him for Derek, well technically she hadn't left him, he'd pretty much signed his own breakup form when he decided to call her few things in front of not only Morgan but Straus, she couldn't hide what she was feeling anymore and after Morgan punched the guy after he called her a slut and bitch, she knew who she really wanted, she still remembered what had happened that day.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi had been talking to JJ about a new case and Emily and Reid was going to join them. She'd been trying to locate some information for them along with run a background for Straus on new employees. She was the one that had to check all new employees' background and dug up everything she could find, after all she was the expert Goddess of the all knowing. She'd gotten what she needed and was on her way to Straus' office. Morgan had walked over walking with her after the briefing. They were talking and flirting like usual, Morgan had opted to wait outside the office not wanting to go into the Devil's play ground as few others called the section chief's office.

When she came back out she had Straus with her, and they were talking about another employee. Garcia looked at the folder and knew who the guy was it was Mark her boyfriend. She had planned on telling her at that moment, but had been little worried that Mark wouldn't get the job. Morgan being little noisy looked at the folder, and had asked if that was her boyfriend. She'd said she wasn't sure since her boyfriend was not even talking about the FBI he'd said he wanted as far away from here as possible.

Garcia, Morgan and Straus found out couple minutes later it was indeed her boyfriend, but not the way most people find out. Mark had come into the building for his interview, apparently he had some friends that worked there and had told him that his girl was way to close to Morgan to be just best friends, he hadn't known who Straus was, just thinking it was some other person walked up to them told Garcia she was a slut and that she might as well go do Morgan since they spent so much time together as was and if she thought anybody was buying the best friends line then she was a bitch.

Straus had been about to yell at the guy, but he took a swing at Morgan who'd been trying his hardest not to punch the guy in the face, but when the guy came at him he didn't hold back. However instead of punching the guy he grabbed his arm using it against him knocking it off balance and slamming him into the wall. Before the guy could say anything he'd been handcuffed and Straus had told Morgan to take him downstairs and that he was being held on assaulting to Federal Agents. That had been week before they'd left on this case, she'd learned two things that day, never do something to hurt her in front of Derek, but she'd also found out that her team was one hundred percent her family.

"Are you still here?" Morgan asked, he'd been talking but she'd been zoned out.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking about something; I'm going to get your clothes and I'll get us something to eat, after I get the Hotch and Rossi out of here," she added, "lay back until I get back, and do not move."

Morgan didn't even try to argue, he knew it was no use as he laid back. His left arm was in a sling for next couple weeks so he would avoid using it. The doctor had wrapped his ribs up, but they were still hurting, Penelope had forced him to stay in the hospital the first night, but he refused the second day, he'd wanted out and back home soon. He was just glad he'd been cleared to fly, because a three day car ride would not have been fun, he was in pain, but he didn't want his goddess to know.

He could only hide so much from her however, and she was going to find out soon as the others left just how close he'd came to not coming back to her this time. Morgan was just thankful that JJ had been there with him, not that one the others couldn't helped, but he was going to go by himself since the others were out following other leads. Rossi, Emily and Garcia were the only three at the station when JJ had called and they'd just gotten back. He was just glad that Pen hadn't been alone when JJ called.

Hotch was the last to leave making sure that Penelope could handle Morgan alone, not that he didn't trust that she could, but since right now he couldn't exactly do few things for himself he'd wanted to make sure that Garcia was willing to do those things. She knew that even though Morgan had tried taking care of him self six months back when he'd gotten shot in the leg that Garcia had refused to let him be alone and try and manage to do things for himself.

The team knew they were getting closer since what had happen with Mark, they knew that Morgan had resisted punching the hell out of the guy for what he'd said about Garcia. They all would have punched the guy if they'd been close to him, but they knew why Morgan had resisted and it had nothing to do with their section chief standing there. It had to do with the fact that Derek had fallen in love with his best friend and knew if he had hit the guy even if it had been for what the guy had said that Garcia might have gotten it into her head that he was just defending her as a friend.

"Hey, you can go, I promise, I can take care of him," Garcia said.

"I am not doubting that, I just want to make sure you can are willing to do the other things that has to be done, it isn't like when he got shot," Hotch said.

Garcia knew what he was talking about, but right now she was trying to put that out of her mind, she loved her best friend and didn't want him to have to ask Rossi or Hotch to help him when it came to take shower. "I am his best friend and I have taken care of him each and every time he has been sick or injured since four months after I started at the BAU, I know more things about Derek than you might think," she said trying to not think about the year before when he'd been sick with the flu and she'd had to help him shower. She know knew what he was hiding in his jeans and she was still having wet dreams about that.

"I'm not even going to ask you to elaborate on that, I'll be by sometime tomorrow with what you need," Hotch said, "Do you need clothes?" he asked realizing that she was going to be here for while.

"I think I can manage, but have JJ or Emily get few things for me and bring it over too,"

"I will, and I'll get Rossi to bring Clooney back over here," Hotch added he was trying to figure out who had been watching Morgan's dog since Garcia had refused to stick him in a kennel. Rossi had a friend watching him at the moment; he just wasn't sure who the friend was.

"See you in the morning, boss man," Garcia said before closing the door and locking it. "Okay now just don't think about the fact that your best friend and very hot chocolate sculpture of a God is laying in his bed and you told him you're playing nurse," she breathed out before going to get the take out menu's finding something that they could eat and wouldn't upset his stomach, she finally settled on making soup, which she was just praying didn't blow the microwave up or do something else.

After twenty minutes Morgan was getting worried, but he knew if he got up she was going to yell at him for moving, and he didn't want to be on the wrong side of his baby girl, especially since she was the one taking care of him. "You okay in there?" he asked before she came into the room.

"I'm fine, and nothing happened to the microwave, apparently Hotch remembered I don't know how to cook, he heated the soup for you, and is bring breakfast in the morning," Garcia said.

"Thank god, I told him you can't cook, I was starting to freak out in here when I realized you were attempting to cook again, I love you baby girl, but you cooking was making me nervous as hell," Morgan said.

"I'm taking care of you and one them is going to make the food, to make sure we both don't die if something goes wrong in the kitchen," she said with smile.

"Do I get to approve the menu?" Derek asked.

"Nope, I am the one giving orders now, Special Agent Morgan," Garcia teased setting the soup on the night stand, "Now let's get you out of your clothes and under the covers, handsome," she smiled.

The next few weeks were going to be fun, and by the time they went back to work and Morgan was healed, being best friends wasn't the only thing they'd be. They were both in love with the other and trying to hide it, and when they'd been on the plane nobody had suggested that any other team member help Morgan, they'd all just assumed she'd be doing it and not to object to what she was going to do. Derek and Penelope were both hardheaded and stubborn, but that helped them out when it came to each other, and everybody who knew them knew they were best friends and that messing with one meant dealing with the other.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked the start of the new story. I'm going to try and get two more chapters up today since I can't update as much since college is starting back. **


	2. Day One

**Recovery  
Chapter 2  
Day One**

**AN: I don't own anything. Thanks for all the reviews, more back story on the two of them for the last few months and how they are already close to breaking all the boundaries. Enjoy. **

Garcia woke up the next morning, she had thought about going to the guest room so he could sleep without her being there. She had thought it might seem odd if she all of a sudden wanted to sleep in a different room. They'd been best friends for long time, and it wasn't odd for them to share a bed, cuddle on the couch, or even go out together just the two of them, but in the last couple weeks things had changed she didn't have to be a profiler to see it.

She'd noticed the way he'd been looking at her, and when they cuddled up in the bed the night before he'd gotten shot because he'd had a nightmare, she hadn't missed the touches he was giving her, there was something else there now, it had been there before Mark had done what he'd done, but now it was started to get where she was doing her own touching back. She was still trying to way the good and bad before she admitted that her heart belonged to her best friend and hers belonged to him.

Garcia knew that Morgan loved her, they'd went out one night before Mark had even come along and he'd told her he loved her, she'd just thought he'd been drunk, however when she said she had somebody she hadn't missed the hurt that was written all over his face. He'd played if off though pretending like it hadn't affected him.

She had known why he'd been hurt, he'd finally called it quiets between the girl he'd been off and on with for couple months, she hadn't been real a girlfriend just few times a month they'd get together, she'd heard him tell Rossi she was just a friend with benefits. The girl hadn't thought so and the break up, as she'd called it hadn't been that good. However it hadn't been Garcia or Morgan's fault for the girl thinking that his best friend was a guy. She'd shown up at his place and Garcia had answered the door thinking it was the delivery guy. The fact she was wearing one of Derek's football jersey's and sweat pants really hadn't helped matters, but it was their movie night and that was one tradition they didn't break less a case was going on.

The girl had not been happy and she'd started yelling, which had caused Clooney to start barking that had gotten Morgan's attention and he'd come in the room wearing only pair pants, carrying couple beers. The girl had went off right then when she'd saw him few choice words coming out her mouth about him which had ticked Penelope off, she'd told the her exactly where to go too slamming the door on her face adding, "You might think he's a bastard, but you're a bitch," Morgan had laughed at her before they'd started the movie not letting the person ruin their fun.

Now she was looking at him as he slept and wanted to kiss him so much, but she just got up slipping out of his arm before he could wake up and catch her watching him.

Morgan wasn't sure what woke up up at first the pain in his shoulder and side or the fact that Pen was not in the bed beside him. He groaned sitting up the only problem he was going to have about her being around so much was the affect she had on him in the mornings. He just couldn't exactly take care of that problem with her so close by and especially since she wasn't going to let him out of the bed. Morgan tried to fix the problem he was having, but with broken ribs and busted shoulder it was working. It was causing more pain to try than he wanted right now and he just hoped that she didn't notice that he was hard as hell and it was all because of her.

Garcia came back in the room few minutes later; Morgan pretended he was asleep like he'd done hundred times before when she slept over. If she knew that he watched her he was sure that she'd use the bathroom to change, and he was going to let that happen. He'd known the first time he hadn't turned away when she'd changed that he was in love with her, and if he could tell her how beautiful she really was then maybe she'd believe him every time he said it when she said he was was just saying that.

Penelope looked over at the bed making sure he wasn't awake before she went to the bathroom to take shower. She wanted to get one before he woke up, that way when she had to help him take a shower she'd already have hers over with and only have to deal with one person to get clean. She wasn't going to let him stand up for too long and if they both showered it would be longer and that wasn't an option.

Rossi came over ten minutes later using the key that Garcia had given Hotch the night before in case they weren't up yet. It was almost eight so he just walked in put the two bags on the counter before shutting Morgan's door so that Clooney wouldn't run in and jump on him. He didn't see either one of them but heard the shower going thinking that she was helping him he went back in the kitchen. He was going to label the containers that he'd brought over that had breakfast and lunch in them, Emily was going to come over with Garcia's clothes later and bring them dinner.

Morgan had been in the hallway bathroom trying to find away that he didn't have to ask Garcia to help him use the bathroom. That was the one thing he didn't want to have to ask her or anybody else on the team. He'd somehow managed, his ribs were giving him hell now though, but he'd done it. He was just hoping he could get back in the bed before Garcia came out of the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rossi asked catching Clooney just in time before he jumped up on Morgan.

"Down boy," Derek said trying to rub Clooney so he wouldn't jump up again, but it was making his ribs press against his lung which send more waves of pain through his body.

"Clooney, go lay down," Rossi said he could tell that even though Morgan wanted to give his dog some attention it was hurting him to do it, "You can rub him later when you're sitting down and not bending over," He said, but Clooney wasn't going to listen, he loved Derek and the only other person he'd listen to was Garcia because he knew that even if his master said no it didn't always hold, but if she said no then he had to listen or he wouldn't get to sleep at the foot the bed.

"Go on buddy, I'll be fine," Morgan said before Clooney walked away, he could tell Derek was hurt, "he's stubborn sometimes," he said looking at Rossi.

"Yeah just like his owner, you are supposed to be in a bed or on the couch sitting," Rossi said, "I'm not getting hurt because she comes out here and finds you talking to me and not in bed, so go back in there," he said.

"I'm starving and she cannot cook, I was going to try and fix something," Morgan said.

"Like hell you are, I brought breakfast and lunch over, can she work the microwave?" Rossi asked but when he saw the look Morgan gave him he knew that it was a no and another story about not letting Garcia near a kitchen, "You have to be making some of this up, she cannot be that bad of a cook," he said.

"Rossi, trust me she is not to be aloud in my kitchen, and I do not let her near hers either, she tried to cook for me one time, when I was sick, let's just say that I found out fast not to let her in there unsupervised for any reason. The only thing she can cook without blowing anything up is popcorn and that is because of the button that says popcorn," Derek said.

"I thought she brought the cake for Hotch's birthday this year?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, but I made it, you tell any one I'll deny it though," he added before stifling a groan as he held his side.

"Go sit down and I'll bring your food over, on the couch," Rossi said making mental note not to ask Garcia to bring anything over that couldn't be bought at a store the next time they had get together.

Garcia came out few minutes later ready to yell at Morgan until she noticed that Rossi was sitting in the living room. She let out a breath before going over, "You know I about came out here and gave you a lecture, good thing he is here," she said.

"What you think I can't handle you yelling at me, I might like it," Morgan said with smile.

"I never said you couldn't handle it, but you would not be leave your room less for the bathroom and food," Garcia said, "You did not cook did you?" she asked.

"Yours is on the counter, I brought it over," Rossi said before she could start lecturing about Morgan not cooking.

She went to get her food before coming back and sitting down. "You didn't happen to bring clothes over did you?" she asked.

"Emily is coming over with your clothes later, and bring dinner," Rossi said, he'd already eaten earlier, but he'd made some coffee, "If you two are okay I'm going to go to the office to finish couple things before I bring the computers over, something came up that Hotch had to do,"

"We're fine," Morgan said, "I think I can use the microwave later," he added getting looks from Garcia and Rossi that said don't you dare.

"You are my patient until you are back at work, so get used to it, hot stuff," Garcia said.

Rossi just laughed before heading out the door. He just wished they'd give up the act and just admit what they felt for each other. It would be a lot more simpler and he'd already had a talk with somebody just in case the next few weeks lead to something, if not he was going to stick them in a room once Morgan was able to do more than just lay around and make them work this out, if that meant telling them to just have sex.

Once Rossi left they were alone again, and it didn't feel as odd as when somebody was around. Alone they could just hang out and could tell themselves that being best friends was still what they were, they hadn't made any moves that said other wise even though they knew it wasn't true.

Morgan was trying to think of a way to say he could manage using the bathroom alone, and started laughing when the first thing came into his mind was he was a big boy now, but he stopped when his side started hurting again. "What in the world?" Garcia asked looking at him, "Want to share with the class, handsome?" she asked.

"No, but I can use the bathroom by myself," he said with smile.

"You did what, you are going to drive me crazy aren't you, I tell you do not move at all and you not only come in here by yourself, but you go to the bathroom, I don't want you to have to think I can't help you I can," she said, "I have seen you naked before, or did you forget about the time you jumped into that freezing cold lake after a child when that guy throw him off the boat, I do, that's how you got the flu and I ended up taking care of you for two weeks," she said trying not to smile remember what he looked, god she'd wanted him right there and hadn't cared about anything till she remembered he was sick.

"Like I could forget that," he said looking into her eyes, he wanted to pull away but he just kept looking at her. He wanted to lean over and just kiss her touch her and let her know what he felt for her. 'Damn it,' he thought before letting out a groan as the pain shot through his shoulder.

"I'll get you some those pain pills," Garcia said getting up, she needed a reason, she'd just about leaned over and kissed him, this was going to be hard, but she didn't want him to have to get somebody else to look after him, she wanted the job and she was keeping the job too.

Derek let his head rest against the back of the couch, mentally kicking himself, she'd taken off because he'd let out the groan, but he'd been ready to kiss her when she jumped up not carrying about the pain running through him. He was just going to have to seduce her then even if he couldn't go all the way right now he was going to make sure she knew what he was feeling. Maybe not having the possibility of sex right now would help her see he just didn't want sex that he wanted all that came with being in a relationship.

Penelope was in the bedroom sitting on the bed trying to get her breathing back to normal. She hadn't had a reaction to him like this before; just looking into his eyes had made the warm feeling in her stomach start. She opened the bottle getting two the pills out and taking them back to him.

"Here you go," she said, "Take them or I will make you take them," she said.

"Then you just going to have to make me," Morgan said, "I told you they don't help,"

"Open your mouth, or I will do it for you," she said back.

Morgan wanted to see if she would so he still refused, "Sorry baby girl, I'm not going to…" he stopped talking when he noticed she'd gotten up, "Where did you go?" he asked before he felt her behind him.

"Open up, or I can always call your mom and tell her that her baby boy is being mean to his baby girl," Garcia said with a smile he couldn't see.

"You're not going to follow through on that because we both know if she knew I was hurt she'd be down here before tonight and you wouldn't get to play nurse," he said using that against her threat.

Garcia pouted, she knew he was right, but she leaned over, she was going to find a way to get him to take the pills. "I'll stop flirting with you for the next three hours," she stated which made him open his mouth in shock about to say something but she put the pills in his mouth then, "Swallow, handsome," she added with smile.

"You better be thankful I can't chase after you right now baby girl because you would be in so much trouble if I could run after you," Morgan said.

"You just keep thinking that you can get me into your bed, hot stuff, you'd love for me to spread my legs for you," she teased.

Derek knew that he was screwed, and if she'd been sitting beside him he couldn't have hidden the expression on his face, but with her behind him he could. He was going to flirt just as much back too, "I think you'd be the one moaning, begging for more."

Garcia was trying to think of something to say but the phone started ringing. "Crap," she said before going to answer it.

Morgan got back to the bedroom while she was on the phone, he laid down trying to pretend like he hadn't just started that conversation, but he hadn't, she'd started it, she'd been the one that took it there not him. "Game on," he said with smile, this was going to be wonderful six weeks.

Garcia sat back down on the couch, she'd just hung up the phone. JJ had called to see if they were okay or needed anything, she'd just asked for that change of clothes a.s.a.p. She looked at the bedroom door, she had to go back in there and she would soon as her heart stopped racing at what they'd just said. It wasn't like they hadn't had verbal foreplay before, she'd teased him all the time about being too wild for him, he'd teased her right back with line like too hard to handle, she was going to be butter by the time these weeks were up. She didn't care though she wanted it.

Nevertheless, they were going to make the other work for it before they crossed that line. She got up and went to the bedroom, "You want that shower now before JJ and Emily get here?" she asked pretending like it was the most natural thing in the world to ask her best friend if he wanted to have her help him in the shower.

**TBC**

**AN: I know I'm cruel, but had to keep you hanging on, hope you enjoyed all the teasing, it's going to keep building for while, can't give it up right away, and he's still injured, but I promise to at least have them kissing by chapter four. Thanks for the reviews. **


	3. Shower & More Company

**Recovery  
Chapter 3  
Showering & More Company**

**AN: I don't own anything. Shower time and then JJ and Emily show up. Enjoy. **

Derek just looked up at her, he wasn't sure if he could move back off the bed right now. "Give me hour," he said.

"So you want me to call them back and tell them to wait till noon to come over so I can give you bath?" Garcia asked opening her phone back up and hitting speed dial for JJ's number.

"Don't you dare," Morgan said, but she was talking before he had chance to finish what he was saying.

"JJ, yeah me again, can you wait till little later?" she asked with large grin on her face, "No, he's fine, he just wants a shower first and I gotta help," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Morgan groaned, she was so dead when he got his hands on her cute little ass, "You're getting spanked," he called out as she walked away.

She'd fake called JJ, she said bye and hung up even though the only thing she'd been talking to was the dial tone. "What, you said wait an hour," Garcia said before coming over and sitting on the bed on top the covers, "However, I should tell you that JJ wasn't on the other end, I didn't even call her back, hot stuff," she confessed.

"If I could spank you without hurting myself I would bend you over my knee right now," he teased.

"You think you could handle spanking your baby girl, then bring it on," she said.

"You just wish I'd spank you, but for now I guess I'll just have to let it be promise, seeing as how my arms out commission for while," he wasn't going to let her get him to cave, nope he'd play the game till either she gave in or he couldn't take it any longer.

Penelope looked up at him, "Cocky now are we?" she asked, "I'm going to find you some clothes then you're going to get in the shower since apparently those pills have you thinking you have a chance of spanking me if you weren't injured," she said.

Morgan didn't say anything as he watched her disappear into his closet. "I'm screwed," he said to himself, but the next part came out instead of being inside his mind, but he didn't know it. "I'm hard as hell and she keeps teasing me, this is going to be one long shower."

Garcia blushed hearing what he'd said, so she was having an effect on him too, she thought, promising herself to behave in the shower, he was injured it wasn't like they could have sex, well if she worked it the right way maybe, but she didn't want to hurt him so she pushed that thought away from the front of her mind going back to the bedroom.

"Okay, stand up, and I'll take your pants off," Pen said, she'd wait to tease him later, right now seeing as how they hadn't crossed this line and she'd only done this couple times before, for him it was going to be little acquired between them, but afterwards it would be like it had never happened.

Morgan knew she was going to know now, no more hiding that she had an effect on him. He stifled a moan standing up holding his side with his good arm trying to hold his injured one against his chest. In few weeks he could use the bath tub, at least then he wouldn't have to stand up, but for now he couldn't even get in his own truck or lay on the bed comfortably. He moved it hurt like hell, he breathed in as he finally got to his feet again. "Pen, thanks for sticking around," he said, "I don't think I could deal with one the guys or my mom here not doing this," he admitted.

Penelope smiled at him, "I'm not going to say anything, and we went through this before, we both have, you took care of me when I got that really bad cold, few months back," she said.

"This is different," he was trying to tell her he was having a problem with certain anatomy on his body. In the past he'd been able to shower on his own and relive himself without her noticing that he was turned on by her, the last time she'd helped him shower he'd been sick and hadn't felt good at all so being aroused hadn't been a problem, but now.

"Derek, you are my best friend, whatever it is just tell me, we've talked about things over the years that would embarrass most people so what is it," she asked making sure he didn't fall over since he was unbalanced at the moment.

"What you said, shit don't make me say it out loud," he didn't know if he could get it out.

"Morgan, if you are in pain let me know I'll figure another way if you want to take a shower, I might can find a chair or something," she offered not knowing what he was talking about.

"You turned me on," he just said it and he saw her blush, "You, baby girl, know what to say to make me go from soft to hard in one word," he said.

She swallowed looking up at him, "Derek," she practically moaned his name at the confession he'd just made.

"Right there, my name coming from your lips, you gotta stop it or I'm going to have to find away to have you," Morgan said.

"No, I am not letting you hurt yourself, I'll try and behave," she said.

"You start behaving on me then I'm not letting you stay here for the next six weeks," he said back using his good arm he cupped her face, "I want to tell you something, but after we get this shower taken care of okay," he said.

"Okay, I want to tell you something too," Garcia said looking up at him, "I guess I better take your pants off first though," she suggested.

"That might help," he said, but took her hand leading her to the bathroom, he didn't need somebody from the team showing up and finding them like this, especially since his anatomy wasn't behaving right now with her this close to him.

Garcia was letting him lean against the wall while she washed his body, being gentle as she could when she moved over his ribs. He had his eyes closed at the moment trying to block out the pain, it was hard trying to keep his arm against his chest without the sling on, but he had to, because it hurt that much worse if he didn't, he hadn't told her about the torn muscle, Hotch knew though and probably Rossi, but he hadn't wanted to tell her yet, which he was now thinking was a bad idea.

"Morgan if you are in this much pain I can get a chair or something," she said.

"I'm fine, just can we hurry this up, my arm is getting tired," he said and she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Lean on me while you stand under the water," she said.

"I can do that, just tell me I can lay down in few minutes?" he asked.

"Stand there," she said reaching up and unhooking the sprayer before moving as far as she could with it, "Okay I'm going to do this as quick as I can, but I need you to move your arm away just little bit," she said hating to see him in pain and to be causing him pain.

Morgan moved his arm out just enough so she could wash away the suds. He closed his eyes biting down on his lip to stop the groan as he moved it. Garcia looked at him and shook her head this wasn't going to work she thought, before telling him to open his eyes; once he did she told him to hold the sprayer before she moved him against the wall giving her enough room so she could bring it around and hold his arm at the same time.

She held his arm getting all the suds away from his arm and chest before letting him place it back against his chest. The doctor had told her to massage his shoulder every day if he could take the pain it caused at first, it would take about three weeks for it to completely heal and the doc had told her to get him to move it some everyday. It was going to hurt for while, having your shoulder dislocated was never fun, and he had a torn muscle that she had found out about before Hotch had left the night before. It was going to make it just that much worse, and his ribs being broken on the same side as his shoulder being busted up. "You still with me?" she asked gently running her hand over the side his ribs were broken on trying not to hurt him as she let the sprayer wash away the soap there.

"I'll be okay once I'm sitting again," he said.

"Let me get the rest the soap off and you can sit on the bed while I wrap your ribs back up and help you get the sling back on," she said.

Five minutes later they were back in the bedroom and she was wrapping the bandage around his ribs making sure it was secure. She could hear his breathing as she tightened the wrapping just like the nurse had showed her before they'd left the hospital. "Freaking bastard," she muttered.

"Did you just call me a bastard?" he asked, but he knew who she'd been talking about.

"No, handsome I was muttering about the bastard that did this, I hate when you're hurt, or sick," Garcia said before sitting on the bed, "But I know that I can't control it just as much as you couldn't have known that we would be lied to and the guy would try and shoot at you and JJ," she said.

"Exactly, and I'm sorry that you had to be the one to answer the phone when she called," Morgan said.

"I need to tell you something, but first I want to get your arm back in the sling so you don't have to hold it up any more," she said before doing so, "The next time you don't tell me about all your injuries I will be spanking you," she added.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to cry again, I hate when you cry, I hate seeing you hurt," Morgan said, "I still need those pants," he said looking over at the sweat pants she'd thrown on the chair earlier.

"Right, don't want you to get cold," she said he'd had the towel over his lap while she'd been wrapping his ribs up, he waited till he had to stand up to remove it as she pulled his pants up on him.

He sat back on the bed laying down trying to get comfortable, but it was only making him that much more uncomfortable. He couldn't lay on his sides at the moment and his stomach was out the question so he could only lay on his back.

"Want me to fix the pillows so you can sit up?" she asked.

"No, but you lying beside me will help," Derek said before she lay on the bed beside him resting her head on his good shoulder letting him wrap his arm around her after she pulled the covers up. She'd changed into pair of his boxers and one his FBI shirts. He had teased her once about the shirt meaning female body inspector, but she had laughed at him telling him no girl would fall for it, he'd added it wasn't just for some girl he was talking about it was for her, he hadn't told any other woman that only her, she'd believed him too.

Morgan let his hand move down to where the shirt didn't quiet meet the boxers she was wearing he ran his hand over that patch of skin hearing the moan in her voice as he moved his hand farther up. "Once I can walk around without feeling pain can I take you out?" he asked.

"You're asking me out?" she asked.

"Yes, we've been flirting back and forth for almost five years and I've been in love with you for six months now, I can't not have you with me, I wanted to punch Mark in the face when he called you a bitch and slut," he said leaving out the rest of what the guy had said. It wasn't worth talking about, it had been a lie, and had pissed him off that much more.

"I'm not those things, and I know that, but he was telling the truth when he said I never loved him, I've been in love with you since before you broke up with Riley, that's why I called her a bitch when I slammed the door that night, I was upset that she got to have you anytime she called or you called her, but I couldn't," Penelope said not wanting to look at him.

"Why didn't you say something, I wouldn't have started things back up, but when you got with him, I thought it was for good, he was nice at first, but him saying you wouldn't…"

"Derek, I couldn't sleep with him because I just wanted you, and then JJ said she'd saw you talking to Riley I got upset so I started to, but I didn't got through with it, because I knew you wouldn't really be with her again not after what Rossi said happened at the bar few weeks after you two broke up," she said intertwining their fingers.

"I'm not going to have sex in a bathroom with somebody, I'm not that desperate for sex, hell I would asked you out long time ago if I hadn't been scared of what you'd say," he admitted.

"So we both are in love with each other, but we let our fears get in the way, we're something else," Penelope said with laugh, "My answer is yes by the way, I'll go out with you, once you can sit in a hard chair without pain shooting through your body," she said.

"Deal," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Do you think it would hurt if I kissed you, handsome?" she asked not wanting to hurt him, she knew it hurt to breathe probably with broken ribs and she'd cracked hers once before when she was younger so she knew what it sort of felt like.

"I don't care either way if you want to kiss me then I'm yours," he said with smile.

"Not if it causes you pain," she said sitting up.

"Penelope Garcia, look at me," Morgan said, "Now," he added. She turned to look at him and he could see the tears, "If it causes pain to kiss right now then it just does, I'm not going to let you walk away when I can't go after you right now, so get your sexy ass over here now," he ordered.

"What if I said no, you going to punish me?" She asked getting back on the bed.

"I'd deny you the right to kiss me," Morgan said before sitting up the best he could before he cupped her face, "I should done this long time ago," he said leaning in and he kissed her, not just a quick kiss either, he held the back of her head as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue slip into her mouth once he was aloud access. He knew that when he pulled away he was going to pay for how much he was kissing her, but damn the pain he was kissing his baby girl.

He moved his hand down going under the shirt she had moving it up until he could feel flesh. He wanted to touch as much of her as he could. She whimpered feeling his hand against her side moving over her back. She wanted to touch him, but she just moved closer to him before pulling away needing air. "I love you," she said, "have for long time now," she added.

"Too bad it took me getting hurt for us to say that out loud," Derek said resting his forehead against hers.

Emily and JJ let themselves in, Rossi had given them the key earlier, he was bringing the computers over in few hours. They'd both come over with Garcia's clothes and they'd picked up few things that Morgan might need just in case he wanted to try and take shower alone. They knew that Garcia and him were in love with each other, it wasn't something you could deny. They just weren't sure if Garcia was ready to see him without his pants on. It had been JJ's idea since most guys wanted to keep their dignity even if they were hurt.

"I'll put this stuff up, and let Clooney out," Emily said seeing Clooney sitting at the back door.

"I thought he had a chip in his collar that let him out?" JJ asked.

"He probably is waiting no Derek to come walk him," Emily said back.

"I'll take you out in little buddy," JJ said rubbing Clooney as she went looking for the bedroom, Penelope had told her it was through the living room, after the kitchen, then go to the back door and take left and knock on the third door, they were staying down stairs since he couldn't really go up and down the stairs right now. "Pen, you in here?" she asked knocking on the door, the door opened a little and she stuck her head in. "Hey, if you two are awake we're out here," she said before going back down the hall.

"Okay," Morgan said with smile before kissing Pen again, "Come on, I think I can sit on the couch for while."

"If you can't…" he cut her off with another kiss.

"I said we're going out there and sitting on the couch, now move your ass, baby girl."

Garcia smile before getting up, "Um I don't have any clothes, and she didn't bring my bag in here," she said.

"It is JJ and Emily okay, not come on; you can get your bag and come back in here." Morgan said.

"Fine but, it better only be them two or you are being denied my kisses," Garcia said as they walked towards the living room.

**TBC **

**AN: Okay you asked for the kiss in this chapter so I gave in, hope you enjoyed it, I think I have at least one more chapter to be written tonight, thanks for the reviews. **


	4. Bedtime

**Recovery  
Chapter 4  
Bedtime**

**AN: I don't own anything. Okay the first day is over, they had their first kiss, and Morgan survived the shower. How's the second night going to go? **

The team had left hour ago and now Morgan and Garcia were back in the bedroom with Clooney laying at the foot the bed. They were just cuddling up together. JJ had gotten him a pillow so he could sit up and it wouldn't hurt his back to lean against the head board. Penelope had set up the computers while the others were around to help case he needed something.

"What you thinking about?" Morgan asked, he had his uninjured arm wrapped around her tracing circles on her side where her shirt was riding up.

"About this morning before I helped you in the shower, you said I could easily turn you on, what else does?" she asked.

"You being this close to me, the way you sat beside me all day and held my hand or touched some part of me," he said.

"If you have that same problem I could take care of it for you," she said looking up at him.

"You tell me that after you give me the pain pill?" he asked teasing her as he moved his hand up under the shirt she had on.

"Derek," she moaned feeling his hands against her bare skin again.

"Take your shirt off," he whispered fully aroused now, she'd been turning him on for the last hour that they'd been cuddled up on this bed and he wanted to see her naked. She'd had clothes on this morning in the shower, so he didn't get to see what he'd been hoping to.

"We can't have sex, but at least I can hold you in my arms, right?" he asked.

"You are, hot stuff, I'm in your arms right now," she said, but she knew what he wanted.

"No, I want to see you, I'm going to break that shyness from you before I get well so when I can have sex with you again you don't get embarrassed when I started kissing those other sexy wet lips of yours," Derek said with a smile on his face.

Garcia knew what he was talking about, he'd held her hundreds of times before, and she remembered on time that they'd went to Gideon's cabin and he'd pulled her into the pond that was back up there. She'd about killed him at first, but he'd wrapped his arms around her telling her to trust him. They'd had so much fun that day, not even going inside until it was late. They'd lain in the sun till they'd dried since they hadn't brought change clothes. She had mentioned she'd never been swimming since she was in high school, he'd tricked her telling her to look at something she couldn't remember now, and he'd picked her up and jumped in the pond. The rest of the team had laughed at them leaving them to have their fun together, while Hotch and Gideon went hunting dragging Reid with them while Emily and JJ went to the other end of the pond lying in the sun, it had been wonderful, the last really hot day that year. It had turned cold the following week and snowed three days later.

The one thing she'd remembered about that day was something that he'd said to her. 'If you'd only stop denying it I'd take you in the cabin and show you what a good afternoon felt like,' she'd wanted it then, but she'd just came back with another comment about showing him a good night. She'd taken laid down beside him on the grass and talked after they'd gotten out the water.

Garcia was still smiling remembering that day until she heard Morgan's voice. "Huh, did you say something?" she asked.

"I asked where you went, because you weren't here," Derek said wanting to know what she'd been thinking about.

"That day at Gideon's cabin when you jumped in the pond with me, what you said about showing me a good afternoon," Garcia said, "I said I'd show you a good night instead," she added.

"Well we did have a good night, just not like that," he teased, "As I remember that was the first night you stayed at my house and when I woke up you were curled up around me, I never told you, but the reason I took so long in the shower was because of the effect you had on me," he said.

"I made you hard even then?" she asked sitting back against the bed.

"I told you, this morning wasn't the only time you've turned me on, baby girl," Morgan said, "Now are you going to take that shirt off for me, or am I just going to have to find away to do it myself?" he asked her.

"You dare and I will make sure you stay hard because I'm not going to let you hurt yourself even more," Penelope said.

"Fine, but take your shirt off and I won't have to," Morgan said.

"Derek, I…"

He kissed her stopping her words, "I said I'm going to get that shyness out of you, before we have sex, and seeing as how right now I can't exactly do anything besides kissing you a lot, you are safe," he said. Penelope got up going to take her shirt off, but he grabbed her wrist before she made it off the bed. "Don't even try covering up, sexy, I want to see you," he wasn't going to give up till he was holding her again and this time she was against him and they both were without clothes.

"I'll go with the pants," she offered.

"He said something didn't he?" Morgan asked.

"What, who?" Garcia asked.

"Mark, he said something to you didn't he, because just three weeks ago you were standing in your apartment when I showed up wearing nothing but your panties and my football jersey that you took and thought I didn't know, that was the night you told me that you'd started dating Mark," Morgan wanted it out, it had been coming and they hadn't really talked about what had happened it wasn't like they could leave, he couldn't do much without supervision at the moment because he'd over do it, and she wasn't going to leave him to let him do that.

"It doesn't matter what he said, he's out of the picture, and I really don't' want to do this right now, when we can't exactly get into it."

"Why can't we get into it, I'm stuck right here, can't go anywhere, and if you leave we know what is going to happen," Morgan said, "I love you, Penelope and if that bastard said something that made you think you aren't beautiful I want you to get those words out of your mind, you are beautiful, and you are sexy, I'd rather have you than some other girl," he said, he wanted to pull her back but he couldn't since she'd moved farther away.

"You keep saying that and I'm going to believe you," Penelope said, she knew he was telling the truth, he'd always told her she was beautiful and sexy.

"You are my goddess, not get back over here on this bed now," Morgan said, "If I wasn't hurt I'd come over there and spank you for thinking you weren't beautiful," he added as she got on the bed again.

"Promises, promises Agent Morgan," she teased him the smile that had been there few minutes ago was back.

"Are we okay now?" he asked not wanting to have the past coming between them. She didn't answer him instead she did what he'd asked earlier, she took the sweat shirt off she'd been wearing; she'd taken her bra off earlier. She felt exposed and went for the covers but he stopped her. "Lay back down, I think I can keep you warm."

Pen laid her head back on his chest feeling his arm come back around her. Morgan was going to make damn sure that whatever Matt had said that made her think she wasn't sexy was gone out of her mind and the baby girl he loved that was always confident about how she looked came back to him. "He said that I'd spread my legs for you, and that I would willing be another notch on your bed post because I loved you, but you'd never love me back," she finally said it, she'd gotten it out, and it made her feel better because she know that he'd been wrong, if she hadn't over heard the conversation between Rossi and Emily about Riley being at the bar, she wouldn't have believed him.

Derek was pissed, but he couldn't exactly do anything about the asshole who'd told his baby girl she wasn't worth more than a notch on his bed. "You are more than that, if I ever made you think that then I'm sorry, but you are my best friend and the only woman that has even phased my heart and soul all these years, you broke down the walls that I put up, you were there when my passed came out, we didn't leave your apartment for three days, and you chased those nightmares away for me so many times after that, you have marked my soul, and are the light that keeps everything that I once had coming at me every time I did my job at bay, they are there, but they don't try to swallow me whole any more," he had to let her know she was his everything.

"I know that, handsome, it just took a while for it to sink into my head, after all you did say I was hardhead," Pen said trying to break the tension that was now there.

"Good then relax and just forget about him and every other person that ever said you had not chance with me, because it should be you telling me I got no chance, you are the Goddess after all," Morgan said with smile.

"But handsome, you are my sexy Chocolate God, and the Goddess has to have a God to love her," she said back before she moaned feeling his hand moving up against her breast.

"Then case closed, you are mine and I'm yours, no more talking about ex's, I just want to hold you tonight," he said.

Pen wasn't going to deny him what he wanted she snuggled closer avoiding his other arm as she laid her head on his chest. "Tomorrow I'll take care of you, and I'm going to find away to not hurt you in the process," she added closing her eyes.

"Night baby girl,"

"Night, hot stuff," she said back.

It was almost three when Morgan woke up; he'd been having a really steamy dream about the blonde curled up against his good side. He really needed to take care of the growing problem, he was trying to think of anything but her lips around his cock, but that was all he could see at the moment.

"Derek?" she asked sitting up beside him, when he'd moved away she'd been woken up, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just, I'll be right back," he wasn't sure if he could ask her to help him, they were together yes, but asking her to jack him off because he really need to cum was not the best start right now.

"I told you if you need something to just tell me, now what is the problem?" she asked.

"Pen," he knew she wasn't going to let him go till he said something, "I'm having the same problem I did earlier today," he didn't say it, but she knew what the problem was now.

"Oh," Garcia said, "Do you want me to um," she was still new to being his girlfriend and even after four hours she still couldn't believe it. She'd seen him at least four times naked and this morning he'd been hard, she could do this she thought, after all she had heard stories about what could happen if guys couldn't cum after while.

He wasn't sure what to say, he knew it wasn't going to go away and having her laying beside him topless was really turning him on. "Yes," he finally said, "if you want I'm not saying you have to and I know that I just…"

She stopped him by kissing him, "Should I be the one rambling and not you?" she asked pulling away, "If I hear one groan I'm stopping, I don't think I can deal with hurting you," she said looking up at him.

"If you're doing that I'm going to be moaning, and don't you dare stop on me," he said, "I think I would die," he added.

Penelope got up telling him to stay that she'd be right back. She went to get her bag from the closet digging through it for her lotion, but she remembered something she'd seen in his drawer earlier when she'd gotten pair boxers. She went back to the bed, she was surprise that it hadn't been opened before, apparently Riley hadn't known what to do with what she'd had like she'd heard JJ say when she'd told her about them breaking up, well she knew how to handle what he had, and she was going to make sure he never wanted anybody else.

"You're not going to die," she said kissing him, "I'd stop long before that happened," she added pulling the covers off him and removing his pants. She smiled looking down at him, the moon shining in the room gave her enough light to see just how hard he was. She put the lube in the palm of her before she took hold of him wrapping her hand around his shaft as she started stroking him.

Morgan wasn't sure if he could hold back on thrusting into her hand, but he did somehow letting her do the work. "Faster," he pleaded she was going too damn slow.

Garcia smiled up at him shaking her head no, "Sorry, you asked me to do this now relax, handsome," she said, but she picked up the pace as he'd asked. She knew he was close few minutes later, his breathing was picking up and he was trying not to thrust into her hand even more. She moved down straddling just below his knees and looked up at him. "You thrust I'll stop," she said, "You understand?" she asked.

"Shit, yes," those were the only two words he could think of to say at the moment. His entire body was in flames from what she was doing, and the thought of what she was about to do.

Pen looked at him making sure he wasn't going to move before she used the tip of her tongue to lick the slit of his cock. She didn't stop when he said he was going to cum either, she placed her hands on his hips making sure he didn't thrust up when he came and she took just the head into her mouth, she knew it was risky, but he hadn't moved yet, she'd been doing the work for him. She pulled back looking up at him, "Open your eyes, Derek," she said before going back to what she was doing, taking the head back into her mouth and licking and sucking at it. She licked over his slit again and he was gone, he didn't move knowing if he did she wouldn't do this again, but he came moaning her name as she drank him down.

Penelope went back up beside him watching him as he came down. She waited till he was breathing normal again before she kissed him not wanting to cause him pain since it was already hard for him to breathe with his ribs busted up, "You taste good," she said in his ear.

"You trying to kill me?" he asked, he wasn't in pain for the first time since he'd gotten hurt, pleasure was washing through his body, and he didn't care about the pain he'd feel later. What she'd just done to him, he'd never felt before.

"No, not trying to kill you, I said I'd stop before that, and you were good boy, so I promise to give that chair that Emily brought a try, if I can just figure out how to put in your shower," she said.

"Hell no, I'm not sitting down, I can deal with the pain long enough to stand up, now stop talking and get on your knees," he said.

"What the hell I am, we are not having sex, and you are hurt or did that rush of pleasure make you forget?" she asked.

"I'm not talking about having sex here, I want to repay the favor, I can use one hand remember?" he asked before kissing her, "It won't hurt me and you'll like it," he said.

"Morgan, I…" she saw the look in his eyes and knew if she said no again he'd do something to get her back. "Okay," she said.

"You have to take your panties off first though," Morgan said.

"What?"

"I said take your panties off, I want you naked baby girl, then you're going to get on your knees right here and I'm going to return the favor,"

She didn't say anything instead she did what he said. It wasn't going to work she thought, but she was going to be wrong. "You got me the way you want me, what you going to do to me hot stuff?" She asked.

"Come back over here and get on your knees," the bed was pretty big and he'd been lying in the middle of it, there was enough room for at least two other people. "Sit back on your legs, but part them," he said. He just hoped this was going to work. He was at the right angle and he didn't have to move, except for his hand.

Penelope wasn't sure what he was up to, until she felt his figures against her, she moaned as he started stroking her clit, it was more exposed at this angle and she thought she was going to die from the pleasure that he was inflicting on her. He was looking into her eyes as he increased the strokes making her cry out. She wanted him to stop and go on at the same time; "Derek, please, oh god," he wasn't letting up. She was whimpering wanting to cum, he was building the fire up, she was so close. She moved her hand down joining his making him press harder getting the right amount of pressure and she came moaning as he continued to stroke the sensitive buddle of nerves that were between her legs.

"I told you, you would enjoy that," he said as she laid back down against him, "and I didn't even have to move," he added.

"Don't get used to that, hot stuff, once you are cleared and can have sex again, you're going to be moving, no doubt about that," Pen said closing her eyes.

"I promise, but till then I think we should not say anything about this, I really don't want Hotch or the others taking over, I really would be in trouble," he said with smile as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything," Pen said reaching for the covers, "I'm not hiding I'm just cold and I can't snuggle all the way against you seeing as how you are recovering, so for now cover is required but once you are well then you can warm me up all you want," she said with smile.

"Okay, but if I ask you to take your clothes off, you can't tell me no, not in here."

"I guess I could do that, but if you try anything that I do not consider safe in your condition then I will be sleeping with my clothes on until you are healed," she said.

"Fine, baby girl," Morgan said letting out a yawn.

"Night, handsome," she said drifting back to sleep.

"Night," he said back making sure she was secure against him as he fell asleep too.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay, the best they can do in his condition. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and write some more today sometimes, but can't promise anything. I will try and update Tuesday if not tonight. Thanks for the reviews. **


	5. Boredom

**Recovery  
Chapter 5  
Boredom**

**AN: I'm jumping week and a half ahead. Garcia's helping the team on a case and Morgan's bored with nothing to do while she's in the office she made at his place in one of the other rooms. Sports is even making him bored so what is a profiler to do? LOL enjoy. There is question at the end I'd like you to answer thanks for the reviews. **

It was almost two in the afternoon and for the first day since he'd been stuck at home Morgan was bored. The team had gotten a case late last night and taken off which meant that Garcia was in the room beside his bedroom working on the computers trying to find what she could for them. That had left him to watch TV since he still was not supposed to be moving around much.

Apparently having three ribs cracked, two broken and one bruised did not help the healing process go faster, or the walk he'd taken the day before when Garcia had been talking to Rossi on the phone about a case that they might take, but they'd taken a different one instead, kids missing families dead, that had taken higher priority. When she'd found out he went outside with Clooney she had not been happy.

He'd been lucky to get away with just a lecture from her, because JJ had brought over some things and she'd came looking for him finding him outside. He could only handle one woman at a time, and apparently when he got hurt he was the one that had to deal with being watched over. It was not something he liked either, he was the big brother, and he could have sworn that JJ was about to take his head off. If he didn't need to use the bathroom or shower he was sure that Hotch would have cuffed him to the bed, it wasn't because he'd went outside for walk, it was because he didn't tell Garcia where he was going and she'd freaked out.

Morgan was sitting back against the head board with the back pillow behind him. He had another pillow beside him against his side, he still couldn't take his own shower yet, but he didn't care, after that night last week he'd convinced his baby girl to just get in with him without her clothes on. The second time he'd asked she'd done it, and she hadn't worn them since, in the shower and to bed that was.

He flipped the TV off, his team was losing at the moment, and the other stations didn't have anything that he wanted to see on. Morgan looked down at Clooney who was lying in the floor. "If you don't tell her, you can get up here," he said giving into Clooney's sad eyes. He hadn't meant to do it, but he'd been hyper and wanted to be on the bed. Morgan had tried not to groan when Clooney jumped on him, but he was natural reaction when pain went through your body. Garcia had made Clooney sleep in the floor as his punishment, Derek had tried to play it off saying it had been his fault, but she hadn't bought it. "Come on, buddy, I promise if she comes in here I will deal with the lecture, you are safe."

Clooney perked up raising his head before going to get on the bed. He jumped up and came up to lie on Morgan's good side resting his head on his lap. Derek was rubbing him behind the ear when he heard Garcia coming in the room. He looked up at her like he was doing what he was supposed to do. "Hey, I'm going to make coffee do you want some?" she asked.

"Yeah, just hit the start button, I fixed it so you just have to push one button," Morgan said.

"Okay, and if I wasn't busy right now I'd be scolding you both," she said looking at him and Clooney.

"It's okay buddy, she's just saying that, she could never scold you without loving on you five seconds later," he said with smile.

"Oh so we going to talk about following the rules again are we?" Garcia asked, "Should I get that set cuffs that Hotch left me?" she asked teasing him.

"If you even think about that then you'll be the one cuffed," Morgan says back.

"If I didn't have to find this information I would make you pay for that comment," she said before going to get her coffee.

"She's just asking for it, buddy," Morgan said with smile as he thought of way he could get her back. She had been in that room all morning, she hadn't put her pants on, but she had a shirt on that looked decent. She had put a pair of his boxers on and was wearing his shirt, he'd hidden her clothes not thinking she'd need them so soon, but of course the bad guys decided to be bad and she was now sitting in front of the computer with his clothes on instead of hers since he'd been asleep when she'd woken up at four to the phone.

Garcia came back in the bedroom with her cup refilled sipping on the coffee, "Okay I want my clothes," she said swallowing the liquid down.

"No, I told you, if you weren't going to let him on the bed then you were not getting your clothes back for as long as he wasn't aloud on the bed, and this doesn't count, because he looked sad, so I got two more days of seeing you in my clothes," Morgan said with smile.

"Derek Morgan," she said before the phone started ringing, she glared at him before answering the phone, "you're lucky I have to take this," she said back before she gave her greeting to the caller.

"Clooney, I think I'm going to have to show her not to promise things she can't keep," he said before getting up, "Stay," he said when Clooney went to follow him. There were too many electrical cord in the other room and he didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll get back to you on that, Garcia out," she said before hanging up and going to search for what she had just been given. Morgan sat down on the couch that was in the corner watching her. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked typing away.

"I'm bored, baby girl and I cannot sit in there and not see you anymore," he said, "I promise you won't even know I'm here," he said.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet when they call or you're going to get me in trouble, you are suppose to be relaxing not working," Garcia said getting up and going over to him. She was running a search that would take couple minutes she had few seconds to kiss him.

"You telling me to behave and you're the one that is sitting beside me, baby girl?" he asked before kissing her pulling her closer letting his hand go up under her shirt touching that place on her back that always made her moan. Morgan smiled being rewarded with a whimper as he continued to kiss her. "If I wasn't hurt, I'd take you right now," he said whispering in her ear when he pulled away for air. It didn't hurt to kiss her now, and he was thankful for that.

"You wish, hot stuff," Penelope said before kissing his neck, "If I wasn't working I'd show you what a naughty girl I can be," she teased.

Morgan pulled her back to him kissing her holding the back of her head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He wanted her, but the best they could do right now was talk about what they were going to do to the other, when he was better. He already had his plans in his head on what he was going to do, it was going to start with taking her out on a real date.

The computer started beeping making her pull away, he groaned as he watched her walk back over there. Damn it, he wanted her and this was going to drive him insane.

Hotch was trying to work with the guy that was working with them while Morgan was out, but this guy was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't doing a damn thing he told him, sure Derek was stubborn sometimes and he'd question his orders here and there, and especially at first when Rossi had started and he'd kept telling Morgan to do the things he didn't want to do, like go talk to the head of the Militia, but this was different, the guy had been given one thing to do, that was go with Emily to talk to the family. However, he hadn't even bothered to take her with him, and when Emily had walked up behind him he'd been shocked, but played it off till they weren't in front of the local cops; they didn't need to know they had somebody that couldn't follow orders.

The whole team did not like Elliot, and JJ was tired of being looked at like she was piece of candy. When Elliot got back the team went into on the integration rooms closing the door. They'd slipped away after giving the profile and telling the local LEO's what to look for.

"You want to know what I found out?" Elliot asked.

"You are going to shut up for a minute, and listen to what I say, I'm only going to say this once, you disobey a direct order again I'll make sure that you never get any higher in the FBI than you are," Hotch said, he was not going to let this guy think he could do what he wanted.

"What he said, and so help me god, you look at my chest instead of my eyes one more time I will smack you so hard you will have a bruise for month," JJ said crossing her arms. She really missed Derek right now, he'd never once given her that look, he was like an overly protective brother to Reid, Emily and her.

Elliot just looked at JJ like she was crazy, which was a mistake because apparently she didn't joke, but Emily stopped her from hitting him. "Come on JJ, let's go see if Garcia has that information," she gave Elliot a look that told him not to turn his back on either of them because he'd be sorry. Reid went with them he knew what was coming and he did not want to be in the room when Rossi and Hotch let into the guy.

The deer in the headlight expression was nothing compared to what Elliot had on his face when he turned back to look at the two pissed of profilers. This was not going to be good. "You can't touch me," he said.

"I wouldn't have to touch you or be near you to have something done to you," Rossi said, "I know a lot of people, and you better be thankfully that Morgan is not here right now, because he'd punch you without thinking," he said.

Hotch was still glaring at the guy, "When we get back to Quantico you are going to have a little chat with Straus and the director since you don't understand a word that you were told about following orders," he said before walking out of the room. If he stayed there any long her would punch the guy, it was one thing for him to not follow orders, but to look at JJ and Emily the way he'd been doing, along with the other female cops there, that was a different level.

Morgan was trying to distract Garcia from what she was doing. She had gotten the information that JJ had called her about and was relaying it to her at the moment. When she hung up she turned around in her chair and glared at him. "What I didn't do anything," he said innocently.

"You expect me to believe you are innocent, handsome, ha," Garcia said, "If I remember just last night you were talking dirty to me the entire time that we were watching the movie," she reminded him.

"That wasn't talking dirty, that was just a hint of what I was going to do to you once the movie was over," he replied.

"You never did to those things now did you?" she asked with grin.

"I would have if you hadn't given me the silent treatment," he said giving her a pout.

"Save those puppy eyes for somebody that cares, hot stuff," she teased trying to ignore him, but she didn't want to any more.

"I thought you wanted me?" he asked, "I guess I could always sleep in the other room."

"Don't even think about it, I know how to make you moan and forget all about leaving me in that big empty bed," she said with sexy grin going over to him.

"You trying to turn me on?" he asked playing along.

Penelope didn't give him an answer instead she sat on the couch pulling him to her and kissed him. When she'd left to get a sweat shirt because she'd gotten cold she'd found one his that zipped up and put it on not bothering to put anything on under it, she was going to tease him for while.

"What if I said yes?" she asked unzipping the jacket just a little for him.

"We'd need to go to the bedroom because I'm not going to do anything on this couch, there isn't enough room," she stated.

"Stop talking," Morgan said as he kissed her again. Moving his hand up under the jacket she'd put on, "You look good in my clothes; they are tight in just the right places."

"Well you took my close, handsome, so less you want to give them back…" she pulled out of his grip moving away standing in front of him.

"Penelope, what are you doing?" he asked before she started slowly pulling the zipper down on the jacket giving him small amounts of skin at a time until he could see the top of her breasts.

"What you said two days ago, think back hot stuff, you said that one your fantasies you would love to play out some day is this," Garcia said, "Us alone in my office, me against the door you thrusting into me, well we can't do that yet, but I can still give you part of that fantasy," she said

"I was talking about the office at the Bureau not here," Morgan said, but then again this would be still risky especially if one them called back.

"I mean if you don't want to then I guess, I could just zip this back up and let you go relive that ache yourself," Garcia said zipping back up the jacket.

"Baby girl," he moaned, he still couldn't get his own self off.

"That's what I thought, now stand up for second and I'll get your pants off," she said with a grin, they had continued their late night and morning make out sessions, that hadn't stopped, it had been getting more heated though, but she still wasn't going to let him hurt his self, the doctor had told him he couldn't have sex with his ribs and shoulder busted up. She'd heard him ask few days ago, even though he'd known he still had asked. "I shouldn't be doing this, I heard what your doc said, no sex until you are completely healed," she said running her hand over his face.

"I knew you were on the other line, baby girl, I told you, I already know you," Morgan said standing up, "I've know what you like for three half years now," he kissed her neck, "You know what I did say?" he asked, "I didn't say that I was already getting what I really needed, just seeing you naked turns me on, last night in the shower, when you were washing my back, every little think you do turn me on baby girl," he said kissing her.

"Derek we have to stop, this is getting to heated and last night, that was too close," she said whimpering feeling him against her, he was hard and she could feel him it was turning her on.

"You just have that affect on me, sweetheart," Morgan wanted to try, but the dull ache in his ribs was telling him to stop and as if on cue the phone started ringing, "Guess we'll never find out now," he added before leaving the room.

Garcia caught her breath before answering the phone; she was going to have to try and behave, but he was making it too damn hard. He was hot, and sexy and his voice made her wet just thinking about where his mouth could be instead of talking. She was going to have to relieve that ache he'd built up, and she couldn't trust herself to let him finish, because right now she would say screw the rules and do some research on how to have sex with him, but she had to help the team find the Unsub and him recover, then she could be his sex kitten, damn the things he could do to her by just talking.

TBC

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, on my classes wasn't up and the system was slow so I couldn't do nothing homework wise so I am writing, I might can get one more chapter out. **

**Question for my loyal readers, should the Elliot guy who is filling in while Morgan's recovering call Garcia asking for info planning to hit on her, but it be Morgan on the phone because she stepped away? Let me know and I can work it into one the other chapters. I just want you all's opinion on that. **


	6. End Week Three

**Recovery  
Chapter 6  
End Week Three**

**AN: I don't own anything. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. At the end of the last chapter I asked a question and I got a lot of yeses for the answer so somewhere in here is going to be a highly pissed off Derek Morgan, after all you don't mess with his baby girl and get away with it. Enjoy my fellow readers.**

Penelope was having a really good dream and it was one those dreams that you don't want to wake up from because it is that good. She was dreaming that Morgan was between her legs licking and tasting her. She was whimpering in her sleep feeling like she was going to die as she watched him continue licking and tasting till she cried out in pleasure.

Derek woke up hearing her moaning in her sleep, it was when she screamed out his name that he really started paying attention. He could finally lay on his right side since the bruising on his right side had gone away, it was still acquired with the sling on so he'd tossed it the night before, he'd gotten tired of it, even though Garcia had told him to put it back on, he hadn't.

Pen was lying on his good arm snuggled up against his chest and he was half lying on his side with his arm wrapped around her, the covers were down below her breast and he could see her harden nipples. He just wished for the hundredth time that he was limited in the things he could do to her.

"Wake up, baby girl," Morgan said, if she didn't wake up soon he was going to be in some pain, because he already was hard but with her moaning his name like she was, he'd finally been able to try and relieve himself so she wouldn't see just how much she was affecting him, but she'd walked in on him in the bedroom last night and he'd came before she'd even gotten him all the way into her mouth, which he had never done, not with any girl or woman he'd been with.

Garcia woke up but she didn't open her eyes, instead she continued pretending she was asleep. "Derek, please, I need you, baby right there," she moaned moving her hand down but he grabbed it stopping her, which made her open her eyes.

"You are one naughty girl, my sexy goddess," he said with smiled.

"Better believe I'm yours, nobody else is going to have me, this body is for your eyes only now," Garcia said with smile as she sat up kissing him, "Do you want that bath this morning or afternoon?" she asked. The doctor had told him to try and take one if he could to relieve some of the tension and soreness he was still feeling and it would be good for his shoulder too.

"After breakfast maybe, but right now I just want to eat, we sort of skipped dinner last night," he said.

"Like that is a bad thing, handsome, I could…"

"You finish that sentence and you will be getting spanked, I can move both my arms now, I will find a way to spank you," Morgan said knowing what she was going to say.

"Okay, I'll be your good girl," she said kissing him, "but until you get in the tub I want the sling back on," she ordered, "I just don't want you to over do it and we both know that with it on you don't run the risk of using the arm."

He didn't get to answer her because the phone started ringing. "I'll get it, you just go get dressed, I can't eat breakfast with you naked beside me and behave myself, I'd be too tempted to take you over the couch," he teased.

Garcia smiled shacking her bottom at him before going into the bathroom. "Morgan," he said not really paying attention he would rather be going after his baby girl.

"Hey," JJ said sitting down at her desk, she was getting tired of Elliot and they'd had two cases back to back and hadn't had chance to check on Morgan yet. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, the doc said I can try keeping the sling off for few hours at time, course Pen's not to happy about that. You going to come over here and see me, sis or just call every so often to see if I'm alive?" he asked teasing her, Emily and her were like two more sisters to him. He had punched a guy few months back after he wouldn't leave JJ alone, he'd been drunk and wouldn't stop grabbing on to her. Will, her boyfriend had gotten ready to take a swing at the guy but Morgan did instead.

"I'm coming out there later if we don't get a case, and we were wondering if you were up for drinks at bar later this weekend?" she asked

"I can't exactly have anything alcoholic with the pills, so I'll have to pass, but I don't see why we can't do something here," Derek said.

"I'll let them know, ugh," she groaned seeing Elliot coming towards her office, "I gotta go, the asshole just came in."

"What?" Morgan asked, but JJ had already hung up, he was just going to have to find out who the asshole was, but right now he needed to find his pants which seemed to have walked off.

Elliot had been suspended for couple days, which they didn't think was enough, but they were forced to still deal with him. However, JJ wasn't going to be alone with the asshole. She texted Rossi to come to her office, before she let him in. Straus was trying to get another agent on the team instead of him, but right now there wasn't another Agent who had profiler experience. Hotch had told her and Emily not to say anything to Morgan, because they all knew if he knew what was going on he'd be highly pissed not to mention want to kick the guys ass. They just couldn't risk that right now.

"Hey, what do you know about that guy working with them till I go back?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing much, surprisingly he hasn't called for information, JJ and Emily are the only two that has called. I do know that he's an asshole, Reid called me and said he'd been hitting on Emily and he wouldn't stop staring at JJ's breast the entire time they were on the last case, and that Straus suspendended him for few days, but since they don't have that many profilers that can help he's still there," She said.

"So you know nothing much huh?" Morgan asked, "Baby girl, can you look him up for me?"

"No, because I know what you're going to do, hot stuff, you are going to show him that you are an overly protective brother to JJ and Emily, and that means punching him, which will only get you hurt right now since you are already injured," Penelope said, "And stay away from my babies or I will cuff you to the bed," she added.

"Pen, he's harassing them, he needs to be put in his place," Morgan said he was trying to control the anger that was building but his voice changed from the calm tone to the one that she knew all too well right before he got angry.

"Derek, look, Hotch, Rossi and Reid are there okay, if he says or does one more thing then he's gone," Penelope said trying to calm him down, she knew she shouldn't have told him, and that Reid had said not to tell him, but she was just as pissed off, and had told Reid just what she was going to do if he messed with her friends again. "Now drop it, they are on a case and they have threatened to let me loose on him if he says anything wrong again or looks at our girls funny."

"Good thing you are here with me, I would have probably punched the wall by now," Morgan said, "But I'm answering your phone today," he added.

"Derek, I'm a big girl," she protested.

"Don't care, baby girl, I am answering it, so leave it alone," he said with smile even though he was still pissed.

**Later that afternoon**

Garcia was sitting at the computers in front of her looking up something that the team need since they'd taken another case. JJ and Emily had been calling her with things that they needed and Reid had once, but so far she hadn't heard from the fill in. She hadn't been there when he'd started since she had been with Derek, but what she'd heard about him, she didn't want him calling her. She got up to get some coffee.

"Hey, if it rings get it," she said handing him the head set, she'd finally found her headset that she could answer the phone even if she wasn't in the room, but right now she needed a quick break.

"Where you think you going?" he asked wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards the couch.

"Derek, I'm warning you, we cannot have sex okay, I want to I do, but after you are well," she said.

"Okay stop saying that, please, it sounds like I got something wrong with me besides the obvious," Morgan protested, "I do not have anything baby girl."

"I don't either, I never slept with Mark and I hadn't been with guy since maybe a year ago," she said looking up at him, they hadn't talked about this, not even mentioned their exes after the conversation three weeks ago.

"I just wish we could do this over and I could have met you years ago," Morgan said kissing her, he'd had few dreams before, but one always came back to him. Once he was better he was going to act that fantasy out too, he just needed to find her a cheerleading out fit and convince her to wear it. Just thinking about it was turning him on.

"I do too sometimes, but handsome, life knew we needed time before we could work, everything we went through over the years has got us to this point and I'm okay with that, I however am not okay with what happened to you, but it made you stronger," she said looking up at him.

Morgan didn't say anything he knew what she was talking about; she'd stayed at his place for almost three weeks after that, never once letting him be alone if she could help it. "You better go get that coffee before they call with something they need you to look up," he said kissing her wrapping his arm around her pulling her close as he could making her breathless as he battled her for dominance. "Go," he moaned pulling away trying not to do anything else that he wanted to because right now she was working and he was going to resist. Damn his over active sex drive, but he knew it wasn't just that, it was having his baby girl so close that he could do anything he wanted, but couldn't at the same time.

Penelope had helped him earlier, his ribs were sore and they were almost completely healed, just one was taking longer to heal, but the doctor had said try a bath, so he had. It had given him some relief, but his shoulder was aching at the moment, the muscle had repaired itself, but it was still sore and he couldn't lift anything yet.

He had been working his arm few times a day in the ten minute sessions that he'd been told to do. He was just dreading the visit to the physical therapist, he had kept his arm in the sling for so long it was going to hurt like hell when he had to move it more than he was. Pen had been going easy on him, she didn't want to hurt him or cause him pain. However, he knew the drill and after getting his knee torn up back in college he'd endured six months of physical therapy trying to build his knee back up, he had, but he knew his football career had been over the night he'd been carried off the field.

Hotch and the team had given their profile to the detectives in the town they were in before he split up the tasks for his team to do. They were working out the conference room so he sent JJ and Emily to talk to the families, Rossi was going over the latest crime scene with Reid, which left him there with Elliot, and so far he hadn't stepped out of line. He hoped the little talk with Straus had done the trick. He was about to call Garcia to see if she'd found the location of the latest victim's home. This Unsub was taking their stuff and becoming their victims. One the detectives walked in before he could call, he was going to wait till after he talked to the cop, but Elliot said he'd call. He couldn't say no in front of the detective so he nodded but stayed close so he could hear. Of course it was the worst idea he could had, Elliot Stone was not going to be respectful towards women. The call proved that.

Penelope had the phone on speaker so when she picked up and had her usual comment Derek could hear too. "You have the Goddess of all knowing, speak now," she said with smile thinking it was JJ or Emily getting back to her.

"Damn with voice like that you could be the Goddess in my ear all night long," Elliot said.

Morgan was completely stunned at what the hell the guy had just said. However that had worn off quick and before Garcia could say anything else he took the phone off speaker so she couldn't hear what the guy said next and went off. "Listen to me you Bastard, you do not disrespect my best friend and girlfriend like that do you understand me?" Morgan asked.

Hotch and the detective both was shocked, the phone had been on speaker and they'd just heard both ends of the conversation. Morgan was still yelling and getting angrier every second.

"I said do you understand me?" Morgan asked again shouting into the phone, "And what I just said, that goes for JJ and Emily too, you keep you fucking eyes on away from their chests and if I find out you have harassed them in anyway I will not hesitate to punch you,"

"What she has to have her man stand up for her, you do realize your girlfriend is probably doing that Morgan guy right, I mean I was there when her ex showed up at the office that day," Elliot said, he was mad that some guy was going to tell him off. "You have no chance with her," he finished, but he'd just said all the wrong words and if Morgan was standing beside of him at that second he would have punched him and probably done few other things.

Hotch knew what was coming next, but it still made him cringe. Derek Morgan was not the person you wanted to piss off. Especially when it came to the woman on the team, and God help anybody that messed with Penelope.

"What the hell did you just say?" Morgan asked, "Did you just say that my woman is a whore, because if you did then there is not going to be a place for you to hide when I get a hold of you," Garcia moved him towards the door so if he decided to punch something or throw anything it wouldn't end up damaging the computers. Morgan moved out of her grip but he walked towards the bedroom. "You do realize that I am SSA Derek Morgan and I already know what you have been doing and saying to my sisters," he was close to punching something, but was still holding off; he didn't want to hurt his self.

Hotch took the phone from Elliot, "Morgan I'm taking care of it," he said before ending the call and when he was done yelling at Elliot the man was scared to even move let alone speak, with what Morgan had just said and now Hotch. "When we get back this time don't even bother going in the building, you're fired," he said, "I suggest you go back to the hotel until we are done here, you are going to be lucky if Straus doesn't let Morgan tear your head off, let alone what I want to do to you," Hotch said, he was trying to reframe from punching the guy, but it was hard.

Derek was trying not to punching the wall still; Garcia was standing beside him trying to get him to calm down. "Derek, I'm begging you let it go he's not worth it," she said tears burning in her eyes scared that he was going to do something. He pulled away, but she held onto his arm tightening her grip. "Breathe okay, if you punch this wall or do anything right now you are going to hurt yourself," she said.

Morgan let the sound of her voice calm him down, she as right and he wasn't going to let the guy get to him like this. He'd resisted doing even more stupid things over the years, and it had been Penelope that had stopped him, her voice inside his head telling him if he crossed that line then there was no coming back.

"Sit down on the bed," Pen said thankful he was listening to her.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Don't apologies to me, you are not the one that said I was a whore, you defended me, and seeing you that angry made me love you that much more, because you are hot when you're mad," Penelope said, she was trying to make him forget so he didn't pick up the phone and cuss the guy out again.

"Pen, he deserves it, he deserves to have his ass kicked, what he just said to you," Morgan stated.

"Yes, I know he does and we both know that if I could I would erase him without thinking for what he just pulled, but I'm not going to let it get to me, and you are not either, I don't need you trying to kill the guy," she said.

Morgan was breathing normally again, but he was still angry. "I just need a walk or something."

"No, you are going to sit here and I'm going to talk to you until you are not wanting to find this guy and kill him," Garcia said.

Hearing her voice was helping and her making circles on his back was also calming him down. "Too bad you can't come on cases with us, I probably wouldn't get as pissed off with you there," he admitted.

Penelope smiled kissing his arm, "I love you, handsome, but you can't let everything get to you so much," she said, "Don't get me wrong though, I would love to see Elliot right here now and if you weren't hurt I'd even tell you to punch him for me," she added.

"You're my Goddess, and I am the only one that gets to talk dirty to you like that," Derek said with smile.

Rossi called the next morning to talk to Garcia; they'd finished the case and were coming home. He wasn't surprised when Morgan asked instead. "Morgan,"

"Hey, are you two okay?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, if guys would stop calling my girlfriend a slut, whore and bitch I'd be just fine," he bit out.

"Straus is already dealing with him, I don't exactly know what happen when Mark showed up that day, but let's just say there is another side of our section chief that I never would known she had," Rossi said with smile, he'd been there when Straus had laid the guy out and put him in his place.

"The ice queen melted?" Morgan asked with smile, "So when can I beat the shit out of him?"

"Oh that was the best part," David added, "She told him if he dared to say one word on the plane ride home to JJ or Emily, even look at them the wrong way, she'd turn a blind eye and let not only you, but Hotch and myself to have at him."

"He's not going to want to be in the same state as any of us," Morgan said laughing at the thought of Straus walking away as she let them in the same room with Elliot. Damn he wanted that so badly especially after last night.

"We'll be over tonight after we get some sleep, once we're home that is," Rossi said.

"Okay, I'll see you all then," Derek said about to hang up.

"And Morgan, behave so you can get back to work soon," Rossi said.

"I can't promise to behave, David, I mean she's twice as wild as you think once she lets her guard down," Morgan said smiling as he looked at his baby girl, who was sleeping beside him, before hanging up.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Elliot is now gone and Morgan's got about three weeks left at home. Thanks for the reviews and all your comments on what you thought should happen in this chapter with Elliot. More to come. **


	7. Getting Caught

**Recovery  
Chapter 7  
Getting Caught**

**AN: I don't own anything, thanks for the reviews. Okay so Elliot's gone now, the team gets few days off and they are coming by to relax for while and check up on Morgan. Only Hotch knows about the two of them being together, the others don't know anything yet. **

After Rossi had called earlier Morgan had went back to sleep, they'd been up late the night before and he hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd stayed awake watching her sleep until he'd finally gotten to sleep something after four that morning. Garcia rolled over on her side snuggling closer to him, she was happy to be close to him and know that it wasn't a dream that he was really lying beside her.

"What you think you're doing, princess?" he asked looking down at her.

"Snuggling up to my man," Garcia said with smile on her face, they'd talked the night before about things and after what had happened she was fairly convinced that if anybody tried messing with her again, they were going to find a very unhappy man in their face.

Morgan smiled before he started teasing her, "Who said you could use me to get warm?" he asked.

"Don't even start with me right now, or I might just leave you to that bath yourself today," Penelope said back.

Morgan knew she wouldn't leave him alone in there, "Sure you would, and risk me doing something crazy as you tell me, baby girl."

"Derek, shush, I'm trying to imagine what having you over top me is going to feel like, and you talking about hurting yourself is not helping," she stated.

"In about another week you want have to fantasize about it, you'll have me," Derek said running his hand over her side before moving it down again.

"I know that, but for now we are still not aloud and even in a week you can't use your arm yet," she said sitting up.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked.

"Since you decided it was better to just talk instead of being sexy at the moment I'm going to the bathroom," Penelope said.

"Is there a bath with us in the future?" he asked her with smile.

"Play your cards right, hot stuff and I might just use the Jacuzzi part of it today," she replied.

Derek couldn't help the moan that came out as he watched her go in the bathroom the idea of her and him in there right now, but he wasn't going to turn the jets on, he was going to be the one doing the touching.

**Hour later**

Morgan was sitting back in the spacious tub; he'd managed to get in without wincing in pain today. Penelope was sitting beside him, trying to find a station on the radio but gave up switching it to the CD player. One of her favorite songs started up and she set the remote away from them so it wouldn't fall in the water.

"So you going to take advantage of me now?" he asked recognizing the song that was playing.

"Nope, just giving you an idea of what you can do when we can have each other," she said as Rhianna's song Shut-up and Drive started coming out the speakers.

"We will be going all night, baby girl, and all day too," Derek said sitting up some giving her a steamy look.

Penelope swallowed seeing the look in his eyes and his words sent shivers down her back even though the water she was sitting in was warm. "You should watch what you say, handsome," she said.

"Does that turn you on, baby girl, thinking about what I'm going to do to you?" he asked, "Just thinking about having you on top of me is turning me on in ways you can't imagine," he said.

"Derek, who said I was going to be on top, maybe I like you on top," Garcia said.

"I have already told you, when I get you in that bed, you're not going to say you don't want to do anything," he whispered against her ear, "I'm going to have you on top of me so I can watch you ride m, baby girl," he was kissing her neck making her moan.

"Derek, please," she purred out as he started kissing her neck.

"Please what, what do you want me to do?" he asked before claiming her mouth. He was holding her close to him, his ribs weren't sore today and his shoulder wasn't giving him any problems, but she wasn't going to let him do anything.

Pen moved closer to him deepening the kiss. She moved her arm to his chest needing to touch more of him. After last night she wasn't sure how much longer she could resist what they both wanted. _'Two more weeks at least'_ she told herself as she pulled away for air. "We have to stop, or I'm not going to be able to stop one time," she said.

"Who says I want you to, my ribs are healed give take a bruise or two, I'm pretty sure with you on top we could have sex," Morgan said kissing along her jaw line.

"No, and if you don't stop saying that then you're not getting the relief you need in the mornings, you'll be using your hand," Pen said, but she couldn't deny him that, she needed that just as much as he did.

"Do that then I want be helping you either, baby girl, and by the sounds you make while I'm stroking your clit, you're not going anywhere are you?" he asked he knew her weakness.

"Morgan please, you promised to behave in here, we both did," she said, but her heart was racing and his voice in her ear was doing all kinds of things to her.

"I never promised you I'd behave, I said I'd try and behave, but having you beside me in here, might just be too much of a temptation after all I'm not letting you out of here any time soon," Morgan said kissing her again.

Penelope was getting lost in his kisses and touches, she closed her eyes letting her other scenes take over breathing in his scent was like being buzzed on alcohol but this was that much better. "I want you so much," she said pulling away.

"Straddle me,"

"No," she said kissing him.

"Penelope,"

"Derek," she moaned back kissing him sliding her hand down his toned body running her hand over his abs, avoiding the last bruise left on him as she continued to move her hand lower, until she was holding his erection in her hand.

"Baby, please," he was tired of waiting, he wanted her.

"What do you want me to do, besides the obvious, hot stuff?" She asked looking into his eyes, "My hand?" she asked moving her fist down on his shaft making him moan arching into her fist, "I'm doing this remember, you just enjoy, love, now what is it going to be, my hand, or?" she asked in a teasing tone moving until she was on her knees in front of him her legs on the other side of his just far enough back so she could take him into her mouth.

Derek moaned trying not to move, but he was having difficulty with that especially since she was leaning over just enough that her mouth was inch away and if he arched up he knew he would have her lips on him. "Mouth, please," he said.

Garcia leaned over placing her mouth right above the head of his cock before sticking her tongue out and licking the one spot that she knew would have him cumming in matter of seconds, he was that hard and wanting her. "How bad do you want this, Derek?" she asked turning his first name into something that sounded sinful.

"Please, you know what I need," words were starting to become hard to process at the moment.

Penelope smiled, "Lick or suck baby, you have to tell me," She said, "And as you tell me don't you get shy on me, handsome, I want to hear you say it, tell me what you want me to do to your cock, you want me to lick or suck?" she asked.

Derek wasn't sure if he could say it, she was litterly on her knees in front of him in the bath tub asking him what he wanted her to do. He'd never liked playing games with the other women he'd been with, he'd just wanted sex and that was it, he would be gone by the time they woke up the next morning, and except at college he'd never brought girl in his bed, sure he'd had sex in the house, but not in his bed, it was always another room, ever since he'd met his baby girl he wanted her in his bed.

"Derek, you have exactly five seconds to say one word, or I'm going to do what I want to do, and you don't get a say so," she said eyeing him.

"Fuck," he moaned, "please, I am fine and if I don't use my arm we can, I need inside you," he was pleading with her.

Garcia smiled before she leaned down taking him into her mouth; after all he'd never said where he had to be inside of her. She licked and sucked on the head of his cock until he couldn't form words. He reached out using his good arm, but she pulled away, "Just enjoy, handsome, and keep your hands to yourself," she said before taking him all the way into her mouth, when she came back up she took the tip of her tongue tracing under the head of his cock before licking the slit making him cum.

Penelope swallowed moving up until she was where they both wanted her to be. "Pen?" he asked looking into her eyes, he wanted to know if she was going to give in.

"Don't move, I mean it," she said, she was seriously thinking about it, she'd called his doctor earlier before. She'd never been embarrassed to talk to a doctor before in her life, but that, had been embarrassing. He'd recommended they wait another week, but as long as Morgan wasn't the one on top they might could, but he did not recommended it. He'd been Morgan's doctor since he'd moved to Virginia and he knew that telling Derek no would only make him do more risky things.

Morgan pulled her to him kissing her, if she would only move few inches up he could thrust into her, damn it, he groaned before moaning into the kiss. She was finally this close to him, and he wanted her damn the rules that said he wasn't supposed to have sex right now, he'd done it before, plenty of times, but then again Penelope was different and he didn't want their first time to be in his bathroom bathtub with some song that he hated playing. He wanted to take her out or cook for her himself and have a romantic evening and turn it into a night she wouldn't forget ever.

Penelope moved closer to him, bracing her hands back against the tub, "Tell me to stop and I will, but I need you inside me," she was giving in. It had been four weeks since he'd gotten hurt, and four weeks since he'd confessed that he loved her and she wanted him just as much.

"You know I can't tell you no," Derek said any sense of reasoning went out the window.

Hotch, and the rest of the team had shown up, and were surprised to find that nobody was coming to the door. Clooney came around from the back barking at them until he realized it was them.

"We still have the key," JJ said handing Hotch the key she'd been holding on to.

Hotch let them in going to set the stuff on the table before Emily went to find where Morgan and Garcia were at. She did find them in the bedroom and she could hear some loud music coming from the bathroom she went over to knock on the door. However the door opened and she was hundred percent sure if she hadn't walked in right then that she would have walked in to them having sex.

"What do you two think you're doing?" came JJ's voice from behind her, "Penelope Danielle Garcia, Derek Michael Morgan," she said making them break apart.

Morgan couldn't move if he did he was pretty sure that he was going to cum right then and there, she'd been right there about to sink down on him and then he'd heard JJ's voice and that was something he'd never wanted to hear right before sex, not that she wasn't good lucking, but she was more of a sister.

Garcia was trying to find her breath again JJ had scared her half to death and she'd been so close to getting what she wanted, what he'd wanted. She'd felt him against her entrance then JJ had shown up out of nowhere, damn her and her bad timing, Penelope thought.

"Get yourselves dressed and out here before Hotch or Rossi comes in here and kills you both," Emily said, but she couldn't hide the smile, apparently the doctor had ordered more than just relaxation for Morgan.

Once Emily and JJ were gone leaving the door open but closing the bedroom one just in case somebody walked by. "I think we've been busted," Pen said with smile before she started laughing.

"It's so not funny, I'm hard, and we gotta get out of here, before somebody else does coming looking for us," Morgan said.

"I'll get out first, and help you back up," Pen said, she had to get up and away from her sexy chocolate God before she started back up to what she'd been doing before they'd been interrupted.

"Baby girl, I cannot move at the moment," he said.

Penelope knew what he was talking about and smiled, "I'll help, but can't do what I'd wanted to do though," she replied.

By the time they got out of the bathroom and to the living room the team was gathered around the TV watching some football game that was on. They all busted out laughing at them as they came into the room.

"When I left her here, it wasn't so you could have sex, Derek, it was so you could get better," Hotch said trying to keep a straight face, JJ and Emily had spilled on what they'd walked into.

"Well thanks to my little sisters over there," Morgan said looking at Emily, then JJ, "We didn't have sex," he said.

"Blaming us huh?" Emily said.

"Bet your ass we are, and if I wasn't such nice brother I'd kick your asses out and finish what I started," Morgan said before sitting down.

It took them all few minutes to stop laughing again, and Penelope was hiding her face against Morgan's chest.

"Don't play innocent with us, Penelope Garcia, we know you're the one leading the bad influence this time," Rossi said.

Pen smiled not commenting on that, if they only knew what they'd been doing they'd be doing more than teasing, they'd been blood red from the late night dirty talks she'd been giving and receiving.

"Did you bring some food at least?" Derek asked few minutes later.

"Don't we always?" Reid asked, he'd been quiet the whole time, because he'd been shocked by what JJ and Emily had said. He couldn't imagine that they'd be in the bathroom doing that. A conversation almost six months back coming back to him what Gideon had said before he'd left about the two of them. 'I bet they'll be together before the years up,' he'd been right too, it was October, they'd cut it close, but he hadn't been wrong.

"Don't look so shocked, kid," Morgan said, "You better be glad it wasn't you that came knocking," he said with smile.

The rest the day they hung out watching TV, eating and talking about the latest case, and how they all thought that Elliot was going to wet his pants when Straus got a hold of him. It was almost midnight when they were fixing to leave.

"Just crash here," Penelope said, "You all have half hour drives at least," she said.

"Oh and stay here so we can hear you two banging against the wall?" Rossi asked them.

"Hey, I can't exactly do that with one arm now can I?" Morgan asked.

"Looked like you were about to in there," Emily said.

"Maybe we should stay keep an eye on you two," Hotch said giving them a look.

"We are going to behave," Morgan said not wanting his Boss to stay there to make sure he didn't do anything, it was like being a kid again.

"Fine, but I better not find you two that close again till he's got either the doctor's permission or he's cleared for duty," Hotch said, he knew the two of them.

"But his doctor said as long as he wasn't on top we could have sex," Penelope said before covering her mouth, she couldn't believe that had just come out of her mouth.

**AN: Okay I know you're thinking I'm cruel right about now, but no worries next chapter up tomorrow then Thursday he gets the all clear from the doctor the real all clear and we'll be getting to the really juicy stuff. Thank you for all your reviews **


	8. Doctor Visit

**Recovery  
Chapter 8**

**Doctor Visit**

**AN: Thank you for your reviews they have helped along the way. I don't own anything. Four chapters left this one and three others. Six weeks is up and time to go back to work, but gotta visit the doctor first. **

Garcia rolled over on her side facing Morgan, he was still asleep. She smiled before getting and going to the bathroom. Today was the day he got to go the doctor and if he was cleared for duty then she already knew what their plans were for the next two days. Tonight they'd be going out with the team either at bar or Rossi was going to have it at his place, they weren't sure yet. It was all depending on when the team landed.

They'd just finished a case and were flying home that morning; if it was late when they got back then they was just going out. However, it was going to be more than likely at Little Creek. Then tomorrow and tomorrow night Morgan was taking her out. She still didn't know where they were going during the day or night all he'd said was it was a surprise. Which was driving her nutty, she didn't like not knowing.

Morgan was waking up as she got up, but he kept his eyes close until she was in the bathroom. Once she was inside he got up going to wait till she came back out. He already knew that he wasn't going to have to wait any longer to go back to work, he wasn't in any pain and he'd stopped taking the meds the week before. He just hadn't told her yet, he was looking to surprise her.

Penelope came out of the bathroom going back to the bed, but before she could get there Derek grabbed her making her squeal out. "I want you," he said kissing her neck, "You going to stop playing hard to get now?" he asked running his hand over her bottom.

"Not till I hear what he says, we both agreed to wait, handsome, I've resisted," Pen said reaching up behind her pulling him into a kiss. While they were kissing he let his hands drift from her waist to her breasts moving over them pinching and playing with her nipples until she was moaning. "Derek," she said pulling away.

"Don't you Derek me, I told you I could have sex last week, but no, you had to say no, and wouldn't even budge on it," he said, "You know you can tell me if something is wrong right?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong hot stuff," she assured him turning around, "If you thought something was wrong why didn't you ask me?"

Morgan smiled, "I was just making sure you're okay," he said, "What you want for breakfast?"

"You with side of more you," she replied, "If only you could went yesterday, I would showed you what a good morning is really like with me in that bed, hot stuff."

"If I didn't have to be there at ten I'd take you to that bed and show you what I can do," Morgan said kissing her pulling her into his arms. He could finally wrap both arms around his baby girl again.

"Then we better get dressed and out of this room before we're late," Garcia said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That requires us moving apart, you do know that right?" he asked kissing her, he could get lost in her. When they went back to the office it was going to be hell, the only time they could kiss was before or after work, during lunch and if he was going on a case, but screw that, if he was in her office he was going to kiss his baby girl.

"I don't want to let you go," she replied before deepening the kiss.

It was half hour before they got out of the house; they'd managed to keep their hands to themselves long enough to shower, which they did separate because they both knew they'd never make it out the house if they showered together. Afterwards they grabbed something to eat to go once Clooney was back in the house they left. Morgan was glad to be driving his truck again, he couldn't get in and out of it, and besides one time he hadn't been anywhere besides the doctor's office in six weeks now. He loved his house, but he'd been going crazy the last week not even his goddess could keep him distracted from thinking about getting out the place. He wanted to just leave for while and do something; he needed a change of scenery or something.

They were not sitting in the waiting room, Garcia was trying to keep herself distracted by flipping through some the magazines, but she kept thinking about few weeks ago when the team had showed up and caught them. She'd about died then, and now the tension was even worse. Six weeks were up today and she couldn't wait to get him in that bed. She wanted him right now, but the waiting room was not the place to all of a sudden have sex with your best friend and boyfriend.

Morgan kept looking over at her, he had managed to behave so far, but when he got out here, that was going to be another story. He didn't know if he could wait one more day or not. He looked over at her again, holding in the moan that he wanted to let out. She was wearing on her shirts that if he was standing behind her giving her a hug he could see right down her shirt. Derek had never told her that, but he loved those shirts, and now he could look without feeling guilty as hell for doing so.

He had plan on what he was doing for the next couple days, the team had few days off from their latest case which meant he had good three days more to have his fun with her. First thing he was doing was getting his bike tuned up before they went out with the team because tomorrow he was taking her up to a cabin he'd gotten and the only thing they were bring was something to wear if they decided to go out, the rest the time, they weren't leaving the bedroom, he'd already warned Hotch and Rossi not to call and he refused to give Emily or JJ the number because they'd try and call to check in on them. He loved them, but no way, was he letting them in on this. Hotch was the only one that even knew where he'd be.

"Agent Morgan," the nurse said pulling him out of his thoughts.

Few minutes later they were alone in one the exam rooms, which of course was the worst idea that the nurse could had; especially when she shut the door on her way out. Morgan had waited till she left to pull his shirt off; he didn't need his baby girl getting possessive right their in front of the nurse. She might not leave them alone.

Penelope was looking around trying to avoid looking at her half naked chocolate God, but it was becoming harder and harder. Morgan knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to let her. "You know with you wearing jeans it makes it easy to do this," he said hooking his fingers in the belt loops and pulling her back.

"Derek, we cannot do that in here," she said, even though she had a fantasy about making out in a doctor's office with him. However, she was the patient and he was the doctor.

"You just shush and stand right here," Morgan said before he started kissing her, last time they'd had to wait almost half hour for the doctor to show up, that gave him plenty of time.

Penelope smiled but she wanted to be closer to him, this wasn't going to work right. "Move your cute little ass over, hot stuff, and we can both sit up here," she said.

Morgan couldn't help but grin; she was thinking the same thing he was. He moved over letting her sit beside him. He had other plans though once she was up on the table beside him. "Unbutton your shirt," he said whispering in her ear before nipping at her neck.

"What?" she asked moaning as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I said, unbutton your shirt for me, I wanna touch you," he said kissing her before pulling away, "Don't make me ask you again, there are few things I could always use against you," he stated looking around the room.

Penelope was about to say no, but she saw the look in his eyes, and she knew what he'd do if she said no, he'd just undo the buttons himself or he'd take something else off. They'd tried to behave mostly, but it wasn't working, because Sunday when she'd been on the phone with JJ, he'd came in the room while she'd been sitting on the bed pulled her into a laying position and pushed up her skirt. He hadn't even asked who was on the phone he'd just started kissing her before moving down and tasting her finally, she still didn't know if JJ had heard what had happened, she'd dropped the phone soon as his tongue had touched her clit.

Derek pushed her shirt back before he laid back bring her with him, the bed was small, but he could work with that, he got up against he wall kissing her. He needed to touch her, and he didn't care where they were at, and the nurse said a good fifteen to twenty minutes. That gave him time, and he was going to use it too.

"You are being a good girl, I want my naughty baby girl back, and I want her back now," he said reaching down and undoing her jeans as he kissed her.

Garcia tried slapping his hand away, but it was no use she pulled him closer instead letting him have his fun. She pulled away trying to catch her breath, "you get us caught in here, and I'm going to spank you for change, handsome," she said running her hand over his bare chest.

"I'm pretty sure after the last time that he knows to knock before he comes in here, baby girl, after all, I don't think he wants a repeat of that," he teased.

"You are a bad boy, and you let the others believe I'm the bad influence on you, Derek, you just wait till they find out who is the bad one," she said before he pushed her bra up so he could see what he really wanted. "Don't even think about it, Morgan, or you will be sitting alone in here," she stated.

"What happened to handsome or hot stuff?" he asked before kissing her neck.

"You're going to get me all hot and bothered and then he's going to walk in here again and catch us, I don't think I could handle not finishing," she moaned.

Morgan moved until he had her legs between his and she was lying her head on the pillow. "Baby girl, I just we're going to have to take that chance, because guess what, I want you, and if he comes in here, and decides to check more than just my shoulder and ribs then we have a problem," he said leaning down kissing her and she knew what the problem was.

"It is your fault that you're hard, not mine, hot stuff," she teased once he started trailing kisses along her neck.

"See my problem, and you did this baby girl, sitting out there, looking so damn sexy in this top, I mean really did you think I couldn't see down your shirt?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, hot stuff, I have worn this shirt plenty of times to work," she stated looking into his eyes with grin, "You telling me that all the times I've worn this, you've gotten this turned on?" she asked.

"You have no idea what it was like watching you with this shirt, and those other ones you got just like this one," he said running his hand down her side bring it under her bottom and lifting her up till she was against him, leaning down whispering in her ear, "I want to bury myself in you right now, I want to feel you around me, and I wanna not only make love to you, but I wanna take you against that wall over there and fuck you from behind while you watch in that mirror," he said nipping at her ear.

Penelope moaned just the thought of that made her even wetter. "You can't say stuff like that if you can't finish what you start," she said.

"Who says I can't finish it, sweetheart?" he asked, they were in the last exam room and nobody was behind them, "Just say the word and I'll do you right now."

The knock on the door didn't give her a chance to answer him, "Agent Morgan, can I come in?" the doctor asked before he heard to groans from the other side the door. He couldn't help but shake his head, to be young and in love again.

Derek waited till Penelope had her clothes buttoned and straightened out before he gave an answer. He was just going to have to hope that the doc didn't tell him to drop his pants because it wasn't going to happen.

Dr. Lee wanted to get them both out of there quick so he just asked few questions and checked to make sure that Morgan didn't feel any pain when he moved his shoulder around. "Just don't play with any handcuffs right now you two, he can go back to work, but I want you to stay out of the field for another week, I also suggest since you declined the last three therapy sessions that you work your shoulder out four times a day, just like what he showed you," he said, "Do that for week then you should be fine, no weights right now either, I don't want that muscle to tear again, it is healed but over doing it so soon can still cause it to become torn again."

"I thought he was okay?" Garcia asked little worried.

"It is just precaution, after next week he can go back to doing what he likes," the doc said, "I know that you're not going to let him over do it, and I'm pretty sure that Agent Hotchner isn't either, he already called me making sure you could go back to work."

"What he doesn't trust me to say I'm fine?" Morgan asked.

"I told you six months ago not to go back to work when you did, but you being stubborn went back to work two weeks early, and I got a phone call from him asking if I cleared you for active duty," Dr. Lee said, "You're lucky I told him that I had, long as you stayed out of the field for two weeks."

"You sneaky little devil," Garcia said looking at him, "That's why Hotch made you stay at the BAU for two weeks, you're lucky I forgive easily," she said with grin.

"Well I got two weeks to be with you didn't I?" he asked.

"Hey, hey hey," the doc said, "Wait till you get out of here to do that," he teased.

"So can we get out of here?" Morgan asked.

"Are you going to take it easy, not do anything crazy?" Dr. Lee asked him.

"Could you define crazy, because um well sorta got few plans this weekend with her," Derek said.

"Put it this way, as long as you don't have to tackle some criminal to the ground this weekend you'll be fine, and no handcuffs either," he added again before letting them leave.

Soon as they got in the truck their cell phones went off. "Should we answer or just go home?" he asked her.

"I'm hanging out tonight and have fun with our friends then we can go have our own fun tomorrow," she said kissing him before answering her cell phone.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay three more chapters. Thanks for the reviews. I already have two ideas after this story is finished so don't worry. **


	9. Celebrating with the Team

**Recovery  
Chapter 9  
Celebrating with the Team**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything, two chapters left after this one. The team gets together at local bar and has great time before Morgan and Garcia take off on their weekend get away before they all have to go back to work. Hope you all enjoy. I have JJ pregnant little sooner in this story than on the show. **

It was almost seven when Morgan and Garcia got to the bar; the others were going to meet them there. They'd gone back home after they'd left the doctor's office that morning and slept for few hours more and celebrated a little their selves. If JJ hadn't called to make sure they were still meeting up they would given in on waiting and just had sex.

"You do realize if they keep interrupting I'm going to disown them?" Morgan asked with smile as he opened the door for her, "There is only so many times a guy can deal with being called or walked in on when he's trying to have sex with his woman," he said, he had pair jeans and plain black t-shirt on. Garcia was wearing jeans and shirt that cut low so he could see the top of her breast. They'd had a debate on weather he was letting her out of the house wearing the shirt, she'd won after giving him a preview of what was to come if he played his cards right.

"We're not giving them any details on where we're heading," Garcia said pulling him close to her.

"The only person that knows exactly where we're going is Hotch, but he knows if he calls, he is dead man," Morgan said kissing her making them both moan as he leaned against her letting her take control of the kiss.

Garcia wrapped her arms around his neck getting him as close as she could to her. Her back was against the bed the passenger door of the truck. She already had few plans that involved his truck. If they weren't in public place she would show him few those things.

"You sure you want to take you're bike with us and not this truck, cause baby just think of the things we could do," Penelope said breaking away for air running her hand up under his shirt.

"What you don't want to be against me riding up there?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Then again, having you that close to me," Pen said turning her head to the side letting him have better access making her moan closing her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he replied. He'd parked around back of the bar so it would just be their vehicles back there. JJ, and Will, JJ's boyfriend were coming in one vehicle. He'd gotten in that morning and she was bringing him out with them since he was in. Hotch was coming but he was going to be few minutes late, he had something to do. Rossi and Emily were supposed to show up first, and apparently Reid had a date, which Morgan still couldn't figure out who it was.

Derek had friend that was the manager of the bar and he'd gotten one the back rooms reserved for them, free of charge too, only had to pay their way in and buy their drinks. Ryan had went to high school with him and moved out here after graduating to go to Virginia Tech on football scholarship. He'd torn his shoulder up worse than Morgan had his knee his senior year at VT and had decided running a bar would be something to do that didn't require much work in the physical contact department. He'd opened the bar few years back it had been one the places that Derek bought to renovate. Ryan had bought it off him before he'd finished saying he wanted it as it was.

"Derek Morgan, let the woman breathe," Ryan Mills said with smile coming up beside them.

Penelope pulled away laughing trying to hide her face, she was blushing and she knew it. "Hey, Ryan," she said.

"Damn when I saw you last week I thought Derek was joking when he said he found a woman he couldn't keep his hands off of," Ryan said teasing his friends.

"If you asked our friends they'd say the same thing," Pen said with smile, "What cat got your tongue, hot stuff?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

Morgan was trying to resist the urge he'd had right before Ryan had walked up. "Next time warn person," he finally said.

"What you really think I'd give you a warning, I mean if you'd two been having sex, I would walked away, but I wasn't exactly going to let you get that far," Ryan said.

"You just looking for reason for me to kick your ass again aren't you?" Derek asked with smile.

"You kick my ass, have we not settled this, Morgan, I kicked your ass at everything, even stole couple girls from you back in the day," Ryan said with grin.

"He's lying; he was begging me for their numbers."

"What you going to spend the night in the past?" Garcia asked, "Cause if so then be my guest, I'll just go back to the house and cuddle up with movie and popcorn, with Clooney beside me," she said.

"Hey, you are not leaving here less I'm with you," Morgan said back kissing her to make her forget she'd even thought about that idea.

"I think she's got you whipped man, no way would I have guest that Derek Morgan would ever be willing to commit," Ryan said, "Every girl in our high school wanted the captain of the football team," he teased.

"You can it, Rye," Garcia said, "The back room still ours?" she asked wrapping her arm around Morgan.

"Yep, it has it's own dance floor case you want privacy back there, couple couches as well."

"Damn, you fixed it up good," Morgan said looking over towards the entrance seeing the others coming in.

"Well I'm outta here, got few things to do, have fun and I'm glad you're well, can't have the bad guys getting away," Ryan said before taking off.

JJ and Will were the only other two in the back room with Morgan and Pen at the moment; the others were out in the main room dancing. JJ sitting on Will's lap. "Hey, you two, you coming up for air," Morgan asked, "And you said that Pen and I were bad," he teased before pulling Penelope up, "Come on we're going out there and dancing now."

"At least we don't let others catch us having sex in a bath tub," Will said, JJ had filled him in on what had been going on in the last few weeks.

"Jennifer Michelle Jareau, you been telling him what we've been doing?" Derek asked.

"Don't you middle name me Derek, I do know your middle name after all," JJ said with smile.

"Like I'm really scared of you telling my middle name," he said.

"Behave you two," Penelope said, "Come on, I might just give you that dance."

"You owe me like fifty, baby girl, I'm cashing in on some those I owe u's that you gave me over the last few years," he replied before leading the way out to the front of the bar.

Penelope was trying to get Morgan to go back to one the tables, but he was having too much fun, he'd finally got her on the dance floor, and he wasn't letting her go. He had his hands wrapped around her waist, he'd been whispering in her ear the entire time the last song had been playing.

"Derek if you don't stop doing that, I don't think I'm going to make it to the truck later," she said looking up at him.

"What, I didn't say anything baby girl," Derek said

"Don't play innocent, hot stuff, I got few pics of you that proves innocent isn't how you play," Penelope said, "One the pics is on my cell if I remember," she said reaching for her cell phone.

Morgan took the phone from her before she could get it open, "Like I'm letting you near this phone and that picture," he said.

"Give me the phone back, or I'll go and tell JJ that you over heard certain phone call and threatened certain boyfriend if he didn't take care her and their baby," she said.

"Penelope, you really think I didn't have little chat with William already, I had that little chat last year after I found out where JJ was going every other weekend," Morgan said.

"Still hand over the phone, now," Pen said.

"Nope, sorry my sexy girl, you're not getting this back tonight," he said before making his way back to the other room with her right behind him shouting over the music to give the phone back.

"Hey, Reid catch," Morgan said tossing the phone over to Reid. The date that Reid had showed up with was Lila; she'd been in town again deciding to come with.

"Reid, give me the phone now," Garcia said, but Derek grabbed her wrapping his arms around her.

"Keep that till we leave tonight," he stated.

"Why do I want this?" Reid asked, "What the crap, why is there a half naked picture of you as the background?" he asked.

"What?" Derek asked before taking the phone back, "Oh no you didn't baby girl," he said looking at the picture.

Emily came up behind him grabbing the phone away, "Oh my god, you sure you two didn't have sex while he was supposed to be getting better?" she asked before she started the game of musical cell phone.

"You are dead, hot stuff, you do realize I'm never going to be able to live this down," Penelope said.

"But baby girl, you are the phone that is getting the spanking for that picture," Derek said before kissing her.

"Who had two hours before he threatened to spank her?" Hotch asked from behind them. They'd had a bet going to see how long they could not threaten to spank the other, and how long it would take them to sneak off alone together.

"You had bet going on us?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, and Lila won the bet, she said she'd give you two hour," JJ said with smile. "We thought it would be sooner though," she said

"More than one bet, we said soon as he got the all clear, you weren't going to let him leave the bedroom," Rossi said which got the others laughing.

Morgan was trying to hide his smile, but he couldn't, "They are right why didn't you chain me up and not let me out?"

"I would have but for some reason, your doctor knew to mention that was something we couldn't do yet," Penelope said.

"You know there are these things called shackles, no strain on the shoulder or wrists," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I think we have some those at the office," Emily said.

"I'm sure I could find them if you wanted them before you leave tomorrow," Hotch said.

"There any more bets we should know about?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, you two slipping away to be alone," Reid stated.

"Who has two hours for that one?" Penelope asked.

"Reid," everybody said.

"Then, Reid, you win," Derek said before leading Penelope out the back door, "Hotch, I'll be needing those shackles so don't forget," he added which made Pen blush even more and the others laugh even harder.

"You know if he shows up with them, I'm going to kill you right?" she asked once they made it to the truck.

"Oh baby girl, I already have them," he said before kissing her, making her squeal as he moved her closer to his body. She'd been dancing up against him running her bottom over his pants in the right place. He was hard and it was all her fault again. "Did you take care of that thing we talked about?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, because I don't want nothing separating us," Derek said holding her firmly against him as he moved against her, their clothes still on but that wasn't stopping him.

Penelope was moaning, she needed to be closer to him, and their clothes were getting in the way. "I want you, now," she said.

"You do realize that we are behind the building right, where anybody could come up behind us?" he asked kissing the exposed skin that her shirt didn't cover up.

"Either that or we get in your truck, because I can't take this any more, Derek, I need you inside me now," Penelope said.

"I've been inside you," he said.

"The hell you have, the head your cock moving against my clit, is not inside me, I want you on top me, completely inside of me with my legs wrapped around you," she said against his ear kissing and nipping at his neck.

"With proposition like that you leave much room for a no," Morgan said.

"You say no, and then you are in trouble, handsome,"

"I think I'd love being in trouble with you, my Goddess," he said back, "You ready to get out of here, after all I'm waking you up at six am," Derek said.

"You better have coffee and a damn good reason too," Garcia said.

"Does three day weekend alone with just the two of us, no interruptions from anybody, count?"

"Mm, well I think you just redeemed yourself from tossing my cell phone around," she said.

"Good to know, cause I got couple plans for the next few day, can't have you being mad at me for those days," he said before opening the door for her, "Hope inside, less you want me…"

"Don't even think about it," she said kissing him before getting in the truck.

"I'll do what I want, baby girl," he replied before shutting the door before she could protest.

When they got in the door he told her to go pack for three days, but she could only bring one day worth clothes. Garcia was having trouble picking her clothes out, one day my ass she'd thought. "Derek, I need you in here," she said after twenty minutes.

Morgan had been in the living room with Clooney waiting till she called for help, he knew she was going to be adorably cute when she couldn't pick just one outfit. He wasn't wrong she was standing in the middle of their room with few outfits on the bed. "When did you move in here and not tell me?" he teased noticing she had almost every piece clothing she owned either on the bed or in the floor.

"I can't pack just one outfit, this isn't fair, I'm a woman okay, I need outfit for every day," she said looking around at her clothes.

"First off no you don't, you don't need anything to sleep in," he stated, "There isn't going to be anywhere to go and eat, so you don't need that dress, and I do have that cabin I was going to sell, but I decided, we need place to get away, so I'm keeping it," Morgan said wrapping his arms around her, "I got friend to get what we would need so we're not leaving till we come back," he stated.

"I gotta have something case I get cold," Pen said.

"Nope, you got me, and I don't plan on letting you get cold," Morgan said.

"Fine, you pick them out because I'm going crazy in here, handsome," Pen said.

"Besides the clothes I got in my bag for you, you're not wearing a damn thing, but me," Derek said pulling her to him and kissing her, "Strip, now," he said.

"Derek," she moaned.

"I thought I already got that shyness out of you," he said spanking her bottom making her moan, "I want those clothes off now, baby girl, cause I'm done with this waiting," he stated.

Penelope wasn't going to argue with him, she'd waited six weeks and they'd tried every trick possible to not actually have sex, but it wasn't helping any more. "What you going to do about it if I don't take off my clothes?" she asked.

"You don't want to find out, baby girl," he said against her neck, "Take off your shirt, now," he said his voice thick with arousal.

"Well, I'm sorry Agent Morgan, I don't strip for just any one," she teased, "So what are you going to do if I don't?" she asked.

"You giving me lip woman?" he asked before reaching out and using the belt loops on her jeans to pull her back to him. "I will make you wait until tomorrow night instead of taking you right now, that's what I'll do," he replied.

Penelope moaned looking up at him, "What you can't wait one more day?" she asked letting her hands slid down from his waist to inside his back pockets of his jeans.

"Damn it woman, stop talking and get those clothes off, or I'm just going to take shower and go to bed," he threatened.

"Night then," Penelope said walking away with smile on her face, but before she could get to bedroom door he had his arms around her turning her around and kissing her. She didn't get to protest as he undid her jeans before pulling her shirt over her head.

He didn't say anything as he carried her over to the bed laying her down not breaking the kiss. The tension had built of for six weeks and he was going to have his baby girl. He was done waiting, and the two hour ride to the cabin would be too much with her so close to him.

Derek broke the kiss only to remove his shirt and the rest his clothes before getting back on the bed. "I need you now," he said before thrusting inside her, screw foreplay he'd had that for six long weeks, he'd make love to her soon he got her to the cabin, but right now he had to have her around him.

"Oh god," she moaned, "Derek,"

"Say my name again," he said kissing at her lips making her moan wrapping her arms around his neck and matching each of the thrusts he made.

"Derek," she said before crying out arching her back.

Morgan buried his face against her neck as he continued to thrust into her, he couldn't' hold on much longer and he was so close. "Cum with me," he said barely above a whisper as he pulled all the way out and thrust back him.

Penelope didn't have chance to think about cumming so soon, soon as he hit that spot she was gone, crying out his name taking him with her as she went over.

**AN: Okay, I decided to put this here, but there is still more to come, after all they haven't gotten to the cabin yet. Thanks for the reviews. Two chapters left. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Getaway Part 1

**Recovery  
Chapter 10  
Getaway Part 1**

**AN: I don't own anything, thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoyed the end of chapter 9. One more chapter and this story will be complete. I got four more stories lined up however, so don't worry. **

Garcia had been awake for while, she was watching Morgan sleep. He always woke up and watched her, now she was going to watch him for change. They'd taken off at six that morning soon the sun had come up and they'd gone back to bed once they'd gotten there. It had been after three when they'd went to bed, they'd talked for hours about different things, she'd tried getting him to pack few more things, but he wouldn't. Garcia was still nervous about what was in the bag, after all Morgan had packed it.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Three months ago she would have said somebody was insane if they told her that not only was she going to be Derek Morgan's girlfriend, but to say he was committed to it, because those two things in the same sentence never worked out before.

Until now neither of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend that lasted longer than week, two tops. It was more than she could ask for, and to have the person you are in love with be your best friend, it was easier, but scary at the same time. They knew each other better than anybody else, and some of the things Garcia was little nervous about, not because they were bad, but because he knew what she liked and didn't like.

The last three years she'd told him everything that meant anything to her, and he'd done it right back, she'd flirted with him, and damn he'd done it right back and all those things they'd said she wanted to do. Now they were completely alone, the team was two hours always, Clooney was staying with JJ, and no cell service either. The closets neighbor was about ten miles in either direction, and the driveway was good mile long at the most. Nobody knew where they were at, except for Hotch, and he had no way of getting hold them short of coming here, so they couldn't exactly be called in on a case.

Penelope smiled before pulling the covers back and letting them slide off the bed. Morgan was lying on his back and he'd taken his clothes off when he'd gotten into the bed. She moved down until she was straddling his ankles and leaned forward taking his erection into her mouth. She exactly what he liked, she'd added to few things on that list since he'd gotten hurt.

Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up; he was having a really great dream. However he had this feeling that was pulling him awake. When he opened his eyes, he got a wonderful view. "Morning Princess," he said with moan as she started humming around his cock.

Garcia pulled away just enough to say, "I'm already showing you a good morning, hot stuff," before taking him the rest the way into her mouth.

"Pen," he said trying to get her to move up, he wanted to be able to touch her, but she was out his reach unless he sat up and right now, that wasn't possible with what she was doing to him.

"After last night, you shush, this is payback, handsome," she stated licking the tip her tongue across his slit.

Derek reached up grabbing the bed post, he knew he should feel little embarrassed for the fact every time she did that he came instantly, but all he could do was arch up as she swallowed around him. Six weeks of nothing but that and few other tricks she had, and he was putty in her hands and mouth. "You gotta stop doing that, woman, or I'm never going to be able to get that out my mind," he said once he caught his breath.

"That's the whole point, handsome," Pen said before moving her way back up kissing him as she went. "What am I thinking right now?" she asked kissing and nipping at his neck. "You get it right, I might just let you have your way with me, before we get up," she stated.

"What makes you think I'm letting you out of this bed, baby girl?" he asked running his hands down her back until he got to her bottom. He kissed her before rolling them over making her moan. "I told you, we are not leaving this bedroom much."

Penelope pulled him into another kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. "You planning having sex for three days, I think that we would die without food and water," she teased.

"Don't you start with me, I can bend you over my knee and spank you now, goddess," Morgan teased right back before kissing her.

"You'll have to catch me before you do that, and we both know I can get away from you if need be."

Morgan smiled at her before moving down, "I don't think you're going anywhere, baby girl," he stated before kissing her breast. He finally could do this without having to sit still and he was going to take full advantage of that.

Penelope held him to her breast as he licked and sucked at her nipple, his other hand was playing with her other breast pinching at her nipple making her arch up into him. She wanted him inside her again, "Derek please," she begged.

He didn't listen to her he just moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment making her whimper arching into him holding him there as she tried to hold on little longer, but he wasn't going to let her. He gently but firmly bit down pulling her nipple into his mouth reaching over running just the tip of his finger around her nipple. She'd had six weeks of having what she wanted, and all he'd been able to do was sit or lay and not move. He was getting what he wanted now, he was going to taste every part of her body that he could.

Penelope reached up holding him to her chest; she was so close now, and all she wanted was for him to move, but Morgan wasn't going to move, she could feel him hard against her leg. She couldn't hold on any longer, the pleasure was too much as she came moving against him as she did.

Morgan smiled before kissing her, "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered nipping at her neck.

"I need you now," she protested.

"You wouldn't let me have what I wanted for six weeks, baby girl, it's my turn now," Morgan said moving his hand down bring her against him. "Stop pouting or I'll just have to leave you here for while, as much as you teased me, I should anyway," he stated kissing his way down her body.

"You do that, and…" she stopped talking when she felt his lips against her slick folds. He licked up the juices that were already there from her previous orgasm. Morgan held on hips down as she tried to get closer to him. He placed her leg over his should before bending down and licking his way up her folds before licking at her clit. He hadn't got chance last night when he'd taken her, but now he was going to love her body.

Garcia moaned, the feel of his tongue against her was more than she take, she moved against him trying to get more friction. "Derek please,"

Morgan smiled up at her, "You do realize that I got you in the prefect position to cash in on all those spankings I own you?" he asked running his hand over her bottom. He waited till she looked up at him before he went back to licking and sucking on her clit making her moan.

Morgan waited till she was lost in her pleasure before he smacked her bottom making her cry out arching up. He smiled as she came, this was something he was going to use against her in the future, but for now he drank up what she gave him. He didn't stop either, setting her leg back down he pushed his fingers inside turning them up and moved them against her g-spot. While he was doing that he kissed and nipped at her stomach making her gasp when he found where she was ticklish at.

"Baby, I can't go again," Pen said looking up at him, but her words were lost as he kissed her bring her to another climax she was trying to breathe as he kissed her. Her body was in complete bliss and she knew he was getting his payback. She didn't care however, having him this close after all those weeks of sweet torture.

"You ready?" Derek asked smiling down at her as she slowly nodded. "I love you, Penelope," he said before thrusting inside of her.

"I love you too," she said back wrapping her arms around his neck as he stilled inside of her.

Morgan continued kissing her as he started moving; it wasn't fast and demanding like the night before. He went slow kissing her as he moved in and out slowly. He wanted to feel her against him, slowly building the pleasure, that much more.

Penelope felt like her entire body was on fire, and no amount of touching was going to put it out. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage to behave once they got back to work. She moved her hands down his back arching up trying to get him to move faster. "Derek move, I love you, but you're killing me," she pleaded.

"You want me to move huh?" he asked kissing her neck, "What if I don't want to?"

Garcia wrapped her legs around him flipping them over. "I'm just going to have to make you then," she stated leaning down kissing him as she started moving on top of him. She felt his hands around her hips guiding her to the right rhythm. When she had the paced just right his hands fell away from her hips going up to her breast cupping them in his hands. He reached up taking one into his mouth making her moan arching her back. She was so close again, but she wanted him to cum with her this time.

"Fuck," he groaned out he was so close, but he still couldn't get there. He reached up grabbing hold her hips again holding her still thrusting into her until she was crying out his name going over the edge. The sight of her completely exposed and the sound over her voice calling out his name sent him over the edge finally.

Penelope was still coming down; her entire body felt like every inch of it had been pleasured over and over. She wasn't sure if she could move any time soon, but when she pulled away from him, he was still hard, he'd came, but he was still hard and her wetness was all over him. It turned her on like she didn't think possible, but the look in his eyes, pure love, and lust combined, it was a dangerous combination and she knew it. "What that view not enough for you hot stuff?" she teased with smile.

Derek looked over at the mirror that was beside the dresser. He smiled and before she could even think about what that grin meant he had her in his arms kissing her. "Turn around, baby girl," he whispered.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked feeling him against her.

"Don't make me spank you, turn around," Derek said.

Penelope did as he asked, she hadn't noticed the mirror until now and it scared her a little. "Derek, I…"

"Don't you dare get shy on me again woman or I will just spank you until it's gone," Morgan said, "Which apparently can make you cum," he whispered locking eyes with her in the mirror.

"You're a bad boy you know that," she said not looking away, reaching behind her pulling him closer. She gave him a look that said everything before she felt him move against her. She went to close her eyes but he thrusted inside her making her gasp at the pleasure the new angle gave her.

"Don't close your eyes again," Morgan said wrapping one arm around her waist holding her to him as he moved against her.

Penelope watched him in the mirror not taking her eyes off him. She moaned seeing him looking right back at her. Morgan locked his eyes onto hers not taking them away as he moved.

"I told you I was going to show you what I saw, and this is it, you're beautiful, Penelope, and don't you ever forget that either, or I'll just have to show you again, until you get it into that hard head of yours," Morgan said.

"I get it, handsome," she moaned bringing her hand down to his intertwining them as he picked up the pace. Derek smiled at her before kissing her neck.

It wasn't long before they were going over again. He reached around holding her as he moved against her, she moved back against him with the same force watching him as they came.

It was hour later before they even thought about moving. "What time is it?" she asked snuggling up to his side. Her entire body was still in pleasure state and with him this close she wasn't looking to move anytime soon.

"I think about twelve," Derek said looking over at his watch, "Twelve-thirty, half hour off," he said with smile.

"We have to eat at some point, because I don't think we're going to have any energy later," she said closing her eyes and yawning.

"That requires leaving the bed doesn't it?" he asked in teasing tone.

"Less you somehow can make food without leaving the bed, then yes, hot stuff, we have to leave the bedroom," Garcia said.

"Okay, but give me like ten minutes," he said.

"Derek Morgan, get your butt up," she said poking him in the side.

"If you want to keep that finger, then don't poke me again," he said in a serious tone, but he had smile on his face.

Penelope poked him again, she smiled when he didn't move at first, but soon as she went to poke him again he moved quick getting away from her poking finger before he started tickling her. She started laughing and squealing as he continued to tickle her until she was gasping for air. "I give," she said.

"What was that, I didn't quiet catch that?" he asked.

"I give," Pen said again trying to get away from his hands.

"You keep moving then you're going to fall off the bed," Derek said grabbing her before she went off the bed, "See I told you," he teased with smile.

"Come on handsome," she said when she had her balance back, "We need food before we both end up in the floor."

"Why would I be in the floor?" Morgan asked with smile following her.

"We got six weeks to make up for, handsome, no telling what I'm going to have you against," Pen said.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. One more chapter left and this will be complete. I got four stories coming up and I'll have one them posted sometime tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	11. Getaway Part 2

**Recovery  
Chapter 11  
Getaway Part 2**

**AN: I don't own anything. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sad to say this story is now over. Lazy day just lying around and some playfulness too that leads to night under the stars. **

"Whose brilliant idea was it to not bring movies?" Penelope asked with pout.

"What did you want me to leave out of the bag?" Morgan asked her back, "If I left out any more clothes you would have went and repacked it again," he stated kissing her lips.

"You could have left out…" she started, but he'd packed what they had to have. He'd also remembered the birth control which had been in her nightstand, which was shocking at first, but then again, they weren't ready for kids. She wanted at least four, two boys and two girls that looked like her handsome chocolate God.

"I agreed on kids, but not so soon, give me at least a year with you all to myself," Derek said what she was thinking.

"A year, when is that wedding going to take place then, because I think we should be at least engaged before we talk kids," Garcia said.

They were sitting in the living room cuddled up on the couch, she was trying to find some songs that she like making herself a play list on it, on Morgan's IPod the only electronically device they had.

"Oh if you wanna start sooner, just toss that birth control away, and we can get started now," Derek said moving his hand over her side. She was lying between his legs on the couch with her back against his chest as he held her.

They still hadn't managed to get dressed like they'd said three hours ago before they'd fixed some lunch. It was almost five now and expect for moving once for the bathroom, they hadn't moved off the couch in over two hours.

"Don't tempt me, hot stuff, I'll do it," Penelope said resting her head against his shoulder, "Okay, we need to add more or my music to this," she stated with sigh.

"Hey, don't talk about my music, I've listened to Kelly Clarkson for few years now, you can deal with Soulja Boy," Derek said.

"I'm not dishing him, I like Kiss Me Thru the Phone," Garcia said, "But I don't know how to take some of the other songs, don't worry handsome, I'll help you out, we gotta expand the music selection you listen to even more," she teased.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to do that again after you took me to that concert last year," he said with smile.

"I know you secretly love Brad Paisley, handsome," Penelope said.

"You tell anybody, and I'm sure I can find that picture of you dancing against me at that bar few months ago when they were playing London Bridge, now I think Fergie would have blushed a little, not to mention that Emily and JJ were shocked you even did that in public," Derek said.

"What, you're baby girl knows how to get down to that, well since you taught me," she said with smile.

"You do realize that I was hard for week after that, I kept dreaming about that for months," he confessed.

"You wicked little boy," she said moving her bottom against his cock, "That make you hard baby?" she asked.

Morgan moaned holding her still, "Don't make me get off this couch, I'm comfortable and no telling what I'll do once I'm up," he said.

"I promised you I'd show you what I'd do," Pen said moving again getting another moan out of him giggling.

"You think it's funny to get me hard and then you just walk off?" he asked.

"Who said I was leaving?" she questioned moving her bottom again.

"Sit your cute ass still or I'll get up and make you sit alone," Derek threatened.

Garcia smiled setting the IPod on the table before she got up, "I guess I am leaving, you're getting cranky," she said before going to the kitchen. "If you value the cabin, I suggest you come and cook for me," she replied poking her head around the corner, "We both know what can happen with me in it alone,"

Morgan was up and after her in second, he got her against the wall so she couldn't move. "I am not cooking anything, because for that it requires clothes, and like I said, I'm not getting dressed," he stated kissing her.

"I never agreed to that," she said, "I'm going to find something to put on," Garcia stated.

"The hell you are woman," Morgan pinned her hands behind her back so she couldn't move. "You, baby girl are going to stay exactly how you are, if I wanna see you like this my sexy girl, then I should not have to beg."

"Mm, you begging, that sounds so wonderful," Garcia said with smile, "That's exactly what you should be doing, begging me to let you see this Goddess' body,"

"Oh now you get bold on me, about damn time, baby girl," Derek said capturing her lips.

"I did not hear you begging me, and until farther notice you are…" she didn't get to finish that statement because he picked her up fireman style before taking her back to the bedroom.

"Say one more word and I'll spank your bottom again, and we know where that leads now," he teased.

"Put me down," she squealed before she reached down grabbing his ass, "Damn you do work out, and I thought it was all natural," she giggled.

Morgan was trying not to laugh so he wouldn't drop her, because once he started laughing he wasn't going to stop, he sat her on her feet before turning her around. "One," he said before spanking her.

"Hey," she squeaked turning around, "What was that for?" she asked innocently.

"You get three more of those, I told you to stop squirming out there and you kept it up, then you got up making me chase you in here, then you denied me the right to kiss you, so I get to spank you three more times," Derek stated promptly turning her around and doing as he said he would.

Penelope moaned biting her lip, "You can spank me anytime you want to, Derek Morgan,"

Morgan just laughed at her before kissing her neck, "What you want to do now?" he asked.

"Go outside for picnic," she said.

"Okay we're not leaving the back porch, because as I do love the woods, I'm not going to be sitting naked in the leaves," he said.

"Then we have picnic inside because you're not putting on clothes, and if I had it my way you wouldn't be leaving here Monday, we'd stay for life," Pen said.

"I love you dearly, but baby girl, I do gotta see three other people at least, my mom would come looking for us both if we didn't call once while," he said.

Penelope smiled at him, "Hot stuff, that was a joke, I gotta see our friends too you know, not saying I couldn't survive alone with you if we ever got stranded, but this right here, we should do at least once every month, maybe two months depending on work."

"Deal," he said, "Now, what do you want to do, because I'm not standing up all night here," Morgan said pulling her into his arms.

"Fix some food then get blanket, pillows and cuddle up and watch the stars,"

"It has to get dark first princess," Derek said.

"I know that but that's what I want to do tonight," she replied, "I'll even try and behave," she added.

Morgan shook his head before leading the way to the kitchen, "You don't know to behave woman."

Penelope was cuddled up on the back deck with Derek lying beside her. They'd opted for semi dressed at the moment with both wearing tee-shirt and boxers with blanket over them. It was spring weather, but it was still chili at night. However they were still holding each other and touching each other as much as they could under the little amount of clothing they had on.

"What do you want more boy or girl?" Penelope asked.

"Where is this coming from?" Derek asked, they'd just been talking about stars and the moon, now she was back on the topic of kids, "You sneak off to a doctor and get yourself pregnant?" he teased, "Because, I would done it for free."

"I'm just asking handsome, and stop stroking your ego, you know I'm not going to be letting somebody near me with that but you," Pen said looking at him, "I know that it's only been six weeks since we started dating, but we're not getting any younger here, I just want to know is all," she said.

"I wasn't joking when I said we could toss the birth control, it's up to you though, and I don't care if it's boy or girl, long as they look like us, mainly you, I'm fine, baby girl."

"Who the hell else would be in my bed?" she teased.

"Keep it up and I'll start over on how many spankings you get," he said before kissing her.

"This time I'll bend over for you," Penelope said with giggle.

"What am I going to do with you, Pen?"

"Love me forever, and then wait for me on the other side," she stated.

Morgan tried not to tense up, but, he couldn't help it, "Pen, can we not talk about dying?" he asked knowing where it was coming from.

"I know that you don't want to, but we're going to die one way or another, and if you go first, you gotta promise to wait for me, because then I'll have something to look forward to again, seeing my chocolate God waiting on me," Pen said.

"I'm not dying any time soon, so stop talking crazy, and I'm not going anywhere till you do, because trust me, I gotta have my baby girl with me other wise might not get in," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Smart ass," she said punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, woman, be glad that wasn't my other arm or I'd…" he didn't get to finish the protest because she kissed it away.

"You'd do what, Special Agent Morgan, what would you do to me?" She asked purring against his ear.

"What I'd do is not even aloud in America and half the other part the world if we weren't up here I couldn't do it," he stated.

"What would that be, Agent Morgan?" she asked straddling his hips.

"Keep calling me Agent Morgan and I'll just have to show you," Derek said with smile.

"What you waiting for, A-g-e-n-t M-o-r-g-a-n," Penelope said stretching his name out.

Morgan flipped them over so he was on top before he kissed her making her moan wrapping her arms around his waist. "Remember the bathtub?" he asked.

"How could I forget JJ and Emily walking in on us, I was just thankful it wasn't Hotch or Rossi," she said with smile, "I could just imagined one them standing there till they knew we were dressed and not going to start back up."

"I loved seeing your face then, and you know you don't just get red in the face, baby girl," he teased with smile

"Tease me again and you'll be taking care that problem yourself, hot stuff, while I watch," she added with grin.

"Oh so you want to get smart on me now?" he asked, "Let's see how wet you are then," he said before he pulled the boxers she was wearing off tossing them aside and pushing his fingers inside, "Damn, baby, you're already ready for me," he said kissing her making her whimper as he moved his fingers in and out making her squirm against him.

"Oh god," she moaned arching up as she came, he'd been touching her all day, denying her what she wanted after this morning until now. Three strokes and she was coming in his hand.

Morgan moved down licking her clean making her squirm as he used the tip of his tongue to lick her clit, he knew she was still sensitive from that morning, and he kept teasing her all day, her body was on alert and he knew the slightest touch was going to send her over again. He didn't care though, he wanted to taste even more of her, she was his drug, and he had to have his feel, he'd never get tired of her either.

"Damn, you're so wet, good thing too, because when I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to move for long time," Derek said licking and sucking her clit into his mouth holding her hips down as she screamed out reaching out and holding his head against her as she came apart again. "Get on your knees," he said once she came back down.

"I can't," she moaned her entire body paralyzed from the pleasure she'd just felt.

Derek pulled her up into his arms kissing her as he sat against the railing. He didn't stop kissing her until she pulled away for air, "Do you want the bed?" he asked.

"No, put I can't move right now, my entire body is feeling like I'm never going to be able to stop cumming, I don't know how I ever managed to make it without you, Hot stuff, because, the feeling I got right now, I don't want to lose it," she said.

"You're not going to lose it, I won't let you, baby girl," Morgan said kissing her again, "How about we go inside take nice long shower then curl up in the bed and I make love to you again, until we are either tired or can't move?" he asked.

"Okay when you told me three years ago that you had over active sex drive, I thought it was a joke, good thing I got one too, other wise, you'd be doing all the work, I'd never be able to keep up," Penelope teased kissing him.

"I found the one woman that can dominate me in a bedroom, just as much as I can her, you sold me at Hot stuff years ago, just had to get you to see that, baby girl," Derek said.

"You had me when you called me Baby girl," Pen said before they went inside to enjoy the rest the time they had together.

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews for this story and just so you know both parts are up. I don't want to end it, but I got four more stories coming starting later today, the first one will be a Halloween one. Morgan in full cowboy outfit, who can resist that? I'll post chapter a day and two or three on Saturdays. Enjoy.**


End file.
